Cast Out of Heaven
by Ruler of Nintendo
Summary: Hades has been defeated. Balance has been restored to Angel Land. However, a dangerous new enemy has been tampering with this equilibrium- not everyone wishes to see Palutena's light shine so brightly. A darkness that has long been dormant awaits in the shadows, wishing to leave no god unaffected.
1. Myth

**Ruler of Nintendo here, with my very first Kid Icarus fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoy this story, I've worked very,** ** _very_** **hard on it. *Shudders. (I've worked for a year on it so far… kind of pathetic, but I lost it, and I had to rewrite it… A nightmare, I know). Anyway, please feel free to leave any comments, criticisms, or suggestions in the review section. I'm always open to them! Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the story!**

 _Myth_

" _I'll hold your hand. Kiss me to sleep._

 _And please catch the wind if I can't breathe in._

 _And send it when I leave."_

 _-Sarah Blaine_

 ** _*l~_**

"Do you ever feel sad when the darkness approaches? When the world around you crumbles, and all you're left with is faith, duty, and your own unshakable will— the belief that, no matter what happens, you will once again see the light of day? There is a balance in this universe. A balance that has been fought over by many, many souls. A fire burns deep within your spirit, young one… A light that shines so brightly, everything in your wake is as darkness. What do you know of such things? Tell me, boy, what do you know of the gods?"

The child opposite her paused, startled by the question. Quickly, he drew his hand back, blue eyes narrowing as he did so. Still, the woman knew she'd piqued his interest. A smirk forming on her gnarled lips, the woman folded her arms into her cloak, straightening her tiny stature as much as she could. The perfume of the incense around them seemed to thicken. Though the boy could not see her eyes, as they were shrouded by the hood of her cloak, he could almost feel the spark of amusement radiating from them. He bit his lip, hand twitching.

The woman chuckled. "You are curious, yes?"

The boy nodded, brown hair falling into his eyes as he did. From under her robes, the woman brought forth old, knotted arms. Brushing her fingers over the young boy's soft hands, the woman closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, allowing herself to feel the spirit that had eked its way into her awareness.

"Allow me to tell you a story, boy." She took a deep breath, pulling her hands back. "As you know, this world is overseen by many gods— some of them, such as Poseidon and Dyntos, are from the previous generation. Others, like Pandora and Thanatos, are agents of the great darkness itself. Then there are those like Viridi— she's a firecracker, that one!— the Goddess of Nature, who ally with those who seek to further their own agendas. There are many others, as well, but none are as prominent as her… the Great Light, Queen Palutena."

As the words left her lips, it was as if the world around them grew silent. Even the crackling embers of the incense candles seemed to hush, filling the room with a serene peace. _Palutena…_ The name was like a song.

"Ah, yes, you know the girl," she winked, and the boy gave her a shy smile. "She is the one who has ushered in this glorious peace— she is the Queen of Angel Land, the Goddess of Light, Wisdom, and her own chosen Heroes. But even more prevalent than that, she is the protector of humanity— you, me, and so many others in this tragically misguided realm. _She_ is the one who keeps the celestial balance, my boy. Her and her alone."

The boy folded his hands politely, watching as the woman's gentle, crooked smile softened. She sighed, looking down.

"But there was another title she once held; one which carried with it unimaginable prestige. She was, you see, the leader of this land's namesake… the Angels, dear boy, who once had a flourishing and exuberant civilization. They, alongside Palutena, protected this realm and many others from sure annihilation. They created a noble army and used it to facilitate the throne of Skyworld's true goal— peace."

She breathed, shaking her head. "But you don't hear much of them now, do you? No, I suppose not… You see, they've been nearly wiped from existence. All memory left of them remains in this realm's name, and nowhere else. Why is this, child? Do you know?"

The boy frowned, lowering his hands. As she stroked them quietly, it looked as if the old woman had been taken to another time and place. She glanced down.

"They were murdered."

Her solemn words laced the air, entwining with the incense and almost becoming a part of the atmosphere. They made the room heavier. Darker.

"They were marvelous creatures, the Angels," she continued. "Majestic, mighty, and fearsome in all their beauty. Each one had the strength of a hundred men, the endurance of a hundred bulls— and Palutena was the ruler of them all. However, she was not the sole queen of Skyworld. There was another who ruled opposite her… the Dark Goddess… Medusa."

The boy shook.

"She was Palutena's sister, you see— just as the Goddess of Light watched over the day, the Dark Lady of Skyworld oversaw the night. Unfortunately, she was not as gracious as Queen Palutena was. Whereas Palutena kindled to humans, helped them to become greater, Medusa used her dark powers to turn them to stone. Eventually she grew so jealous and wicked that Palutena banished her from the heavens, turning her into a horrible monster in the process. And, as you know, Medusa sought her revenge. She called to arms the monsters of the Underworld Army and, with the hopes of rightfully reclaiming her throne of darkness, invaded the heavens.

"Palutena fought long and hard, but still her strength could do nothing to match that of the vile Underworld forces. She was quickly overtaken, and could do nothing but watch as her faithful servants, one by one, were turned to stone and pushed over the edges of the clouds. Palutena was then captured and sealed within her own temple, unable to do anything as her Angels' spirits dwindled away, forgotten to the passages of time."

She paused, seemingly looking beyond the boy. "Forgotten… but not lost."

The child tilted his head, eyes begging her to go on. A knowing smile creeping upon her face, she inclined her head.

"One little angel escaped that day. He was the smallest of them all, but he was a fighter. He managed to evade Medusa's evil wishes, avoiding the spell that turned every flying angel to stone— because, my dear boy, this angel was born with a rather curious disability… he was an angel, with wings to match, and yet he could not fly. Having escaped Medusa's wrath, the Underworld monsters imprisoned him in the darkest depths of their realm, cut off from the light and all those who basked within it. And yet, he was not alone. He broke free of his chains, climbed all the way to the heavens, and used his goddess's blessing to drive Medusa from this place altogether. But his story does not end there, child. That boy risked his life not once, not twice, but three times in order to save this realm. Even when the true leader of the Underworld, Hades, came into play, this angel was not deterred— still he fought in the name of his goddess, in the name of all that was good, to protect the peace he'd worked so hard to win. Word has it that Palutena's even chosen him to become the leader of her army, child though he is… But Palutena is just a child, too. They both have much yet to learn. Still they work, every day, to make sure peace stays in this realm. That's a promise they made to themselves, and to each other…"

She leaned in, still smiling. "But that's just a myth… right?

The boy blinked, still lost in the words she'd described. It all seemed so real. And even as the woman continued to run her fingers along the lines in his hand, his mind could not be torn from them. Until, however, she gave him a hungry, toothy grin.

She whispered, "Now… That'll be one gold piece."

The boy drew back, an indignant look crossing his face. "That wasn't a fortune!"

"You're right—" She cackled. "It was a history lesson, which is even more valuable!"

The boy grumbled as he reached into his pocket and pulled a coin out, throwing it into the small tin that rested on the table next to her. Still screeching, the woman waved him off, calling after him as he passed through the curtains of her tent.

"Enjoy this festival, boy! And thank the gods, always— they are the ones we have to blame for this peace, after all! Hyeh, hyeh, hyeh!"

The curtain closed, and once again her stall was shrouded in darkness.

Deeply inhaling the incense around her, the woman settled back onto her cross-legged position. Most of her body was covered in the heavy robes, despite the delightful summer that had settled on the land. Outside, the people bustled about, trickling past her tent to enjoy the other offerings of the oceanside acropolis she'd found herself on. The boy was the first person she'd talked to in some time. Now, a closed-off silence filled her stall, giving her a placid sense of comfort.

But she was not alone.

"You know, young one… it was not the boy I was speaking to."

On the outer reaches of her vision, a shadow that had been nestled in the corner of her stall stirred. It was vaguely person-shaped, as its head perked up when the woman spoke. Closing her eyes and chuckling softly, the woman nodded.

"A fire that burns deep within your spirit… A light that shines so brightly, everything in your wake is as darkness… Tell me, boy… what do _you_ know of the gods?"

Before her eyes, the shadow in the corner of the tent seemed to materialize, its owner becoming visible in the dim lowlight. As he came forth, the candles flickered, as if he was something the light was _meant_ to shine on. He was older than the boy who'd just left her tent, but not by too much— and though his face was young and friendly, it carried eyes that had seen hardships not she nor anyone else could fathom. However, beyond the sadness and hardness, she still saw within his bold crystal gaze a wonder… the sparkle of hope. He dressed oddly for one his age—he wore a white, asymmetrical tunic trimmed in gold and red; not unlike a human centurion, but a uniform more graceful than the soldiers she'd seen of late. He wore tall guarded sandals and golden ringlets, but his most brilliant accessory rested atop his head— a crown of golden laurels, worn only by princes or nobles in this land. They fell short of his humility, however, as the boy looked as if he'd been scolded. Sheepishly, he stepped forward, his age-filled eyes contrasting to his nervous smile. It was his soul, she supposed. It was a pure one.

Near his back, she thought she saw something twitch. There was nothing there, however— she chalked it up to a trick of the light.

"I-I'm sorry to intrude," he said, throwing his hands up. "I was just waiting on my friend, and you started telling your story, and, well…"

The woman laughed, waving it off. "Worry not, child. Stories are meant for everyone."

Still giving her a small smile, he moved deeper into the stall. He was somewhat wistful as he spoke, and just like the woman before him, it looked as if he was gazing past her… to another place in time.

"I've heard that story a lot," he said, shaking his head. "But the way you tell it makes it sound so…"

"Legendary?" the woman chuckled. "Because that's what it is. You have not given yourself enough credit, I'm afraid. There are few souls in this realm who wish for peace, and even fewer who are willing to fight for it."

Seemingly taking this in, the boy glanced down. Smiling once more, the woman reached out to him.

"Come hither, young one," she said, waving him closer. Still a little self-conscious, the boy sidled forward, moving towards the woman's outstretched hand. When he was close enough, the woman grabbed him by the wrist, holding his palm out to her. "Ah, yes... it's been a while since I've had the privilege to read a soul as interesting as yours. Ooh, yes. Interesting, indeed."

The boy swallowed, looking up at her. "What… What do you see?"

"Light, Nature, and Darkness… All at war with one another. And yet, there is a harmony here, a love so deep that petty fights cannot unravel its threads. Still, it is new and delicate… fragile. There is doubt within your trust, suspicion within your love, and caution within your movements. Between all of you… and yet, there is the strong desire to care, to protect. You wish… to know about your future."

He nodded. Retreating, the woman somberly looked up, folding her arms back into her robes. She exhaled, a heaviness in her voice the likes of which she hadn't heard in ages.

"What you wish to know about… is beyond my sight, I'm afraid," she said, examining the boy's aura from a distance. "Your existence reaches far beyond my sight, young one. But, what I can tell you is this: you have quite a few souls attached to you, boy. While many love you and consider you their friend, not all of them wish you well."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You have fought hard for this peace, yes?"

Once again the boy nodded, staying silent. The woman looked down at her own hands, shaking her head in regret. "Sadly, it seems that a darkness is tugging at your soul… a malicious one, not a mischievous type, as you're used to… the kind you've fought before. It is more vicious than anything I've seen in a very long time."

"But—" His eyes widened.

"However, that does not mean much— whether this darkness will show itself in twenty-five hours, or twenty-five days, or twenty-five years— that is up to the hands of Fate. I can see many things, young one, but I cannot see past the target on your back."

He closed his eyes. "So, even after all this fighting—"

"A hero's fight is never over." She folded her hands together. "But you don't mind that much. You understand. And besides, there is something that comes with the spoils of war, no? After all… Your lady awaits."

"Pit? Pit! Where'd you run off to?"

The new voice seemed to startle him, as his eyes widened when it reached his ears. Almost effortlessly he broke into a smile, turning to poke his head out of the curtain. "I'm over here! Just a moment!"

He turned back into the tent, pausing as he did so. It looked to her as if he was trying to find the right words to say. Instead, however, he reached for his opposite arm, where a small pouch hung strapped to his wrist. He opened it, pulling out a small handful of golden coins.

The woman threw her hands up. "I cannot possibly accept this."

"Huh?" The boy looked to his hands, running his fingers through the rattling currency. "Oh… that's okay. I insist. We have plenty."

"I suppose you do," she snickered. "Very well. I certainly won't stop you."

Grinning, the boy tossed his coins into the small mound that had accumulated by her feet. Once more nodding his thanks, he turned to leave… however, as he reached the curtain, he paused.

"Just… one more thing. How'd you know who I am?"

"You're hard to miss, dear one," she laughed again. "Heroes' souls are easy to identify. Take it as a compliment."

He looked down, brow furrowing. "I've gotta… go now."

She tsked. "Yep. You do, sonny. Don't worry, though. I suspect that this cross in our paths has not fully been traversed."

"Oh, _Pi-it!"_

"Coming! Heh." He flexed his fists. "I've gotta leave it up to Fate, right? Fate's a weird thing. Guess I'll just have to wait and see."

"That's all we can do, I'm afraid."

"Yeah… Thank—"

He looked up. The woman was gone.

 ***l~**

"Oh, the mortals are marvelous. I wish we were able to visit them more often. Wouldn't you agree, Pit?"

He smiled, sneaking a glance at the girl walking beside him. She didn't appear to be but a few years older, and yet she was just as regal as he was— she wore clothes similar to him, her cream dress made of the finest silk in the land. It was trimmed with the same accents he had, with gold accessories, a laurel crown resting atop her head. And yet, everything about him paled in comparison. Her pale skin was flawless, shimmering with the glow of life no other creature could quite replicate, not even him. Her eyes, too, were extremely similar to his— they held the same deepness, but sparkled with light around their edges. Just as his were a cool shade of blue, hers were emerald green, but held a complexity that his lacked. She was always thinking, he knew. Always.

He felt connected to them. Just as he felt connected to the small hand that clutched his in excitement, dragging him from stall to stall all over the town. Just as he felt connected to the radiance in her aura, or the big, genuine smile that she seemed to only give when they were together… Or the voice that could lift his spirits even when it was laced with sternness. The goddess was the bane of his existence, indeed. But he didn't mind.

Breaking his gaze from her, he looked back down at the ivory feather he was twirling absentmindedly between his fingers. It was funny, he thought, that the mortals all around him would never look twice at it. Nor would it ever cross their minds that it came from the boy himself… from the brilliant white wings on his back, hidden from their view by some not-so-complicated magic. It was the same for the girl in front of them, as they'd never see that her ankle-length hair actually matched her eyes or that the crown on her head didn't represent some mortal domain. Humans were simple creatures, he'd been told. But in some ways… he envied them.

Aware that he was being uncharacteristically morose, Pit hummed to himself. _Weird._

He didn't even realize that he had fallen behind until his companion looked over her shoulder, giving him a pleasant smile.

"Are you ready to head back?"

Her voice was like a melody, tugging him from his thoughts. Looking up from the ground, the boy's eyes fluttered, vision unfocused. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess."

She stopped short, causing him to run into her back. Squealing in surprise, he jumped backwards, alarmed by her sudden pause. Whirling around, she planted her hands on her small hips. A skeptical expression crossed her face. "Really, Pit?"

"Uh—w-what? Don't look at me like that!"

Her eyes narrowed, and she folded her arms. "What's wrong?"

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about," he whistled innocently, clasping his hands behind his back.

She huffed, and as she turned around, her emerald hair flowed with the wind. She fell into pace with him, ripping the feather he'd been stroking right out of his hands.

"Pit." She pulled him to a stop, waving the stem in front of him. "Your feathers are falling out."

He blushed. "I'm stressed."

"About _what?"_

"Laugh at me all you want!" he pouted, sticking his nose in the air.

"Give me a break." She reached out, taking his hand playfully. "Come on! What happened to 'even the sun feels warmer'?"

He finally gave up, bursting into laughter. Palutena's eyes softened, and she relaxed. "There you go. Now, seriously this time. What's wrong?"

"Lady Palutena…"

"Don't try to deny it. You can't hide things from me, Pit. You're terrible at it."

That much, he couldn't deny. Over these past few years, Palutena's spirit had become so intertwined with his that he could barely have a passing thought without his queen knowing. It wasn't the other way around, though… A servant's curse, he supposed.

"It's kind of hard to explain," he said, frowning. "It's just this sinking feeling at the back of my mind, y'know? Like we left the temple, but didn't turn all the ovens off."

Palutena tapped her lips. "Those darn carrots…"

"Huh?"

Breaking into another grin, she squeezed his hand, her eyes looking straight into his. "I know you're worried, Pit. But you've done so much already. It's time for you to relax— just for today, at least. I mean, look around you!" She gestured to the street they walked along. Countless mortals were in this bustling city, where traditional decorations hailed the start of a brand new peace. There were so many festival activities that they'd already enjoyed, and no doubt many they had yet to experience. To his left, the orange and purple sea reflected the setting sun. Somewhere in the distance, a lively tune played. This was the same city they'd saved from Hades's final assault, and he hadn't had the chance to marvel at this view then. Despite himself, Pit couldn't help but smile. It was a beautiful sight.

"The mortals may not realize what saved them… but they do know that _something_ did. This festival is for _you,_ Pit. Enjoy it! The rest can wait."

That last part… she knew.

"…You feel it too."

She was still smiling, but it looked more contemplative now. Turning to face the water, she stepped toward the edge of the outcropping, eyes scanning the horizon. A gentle breeze caressed her skin, blowing her hair slightly. "Tell me, Pit. How's the weather?"

Folding his arms, Pit raised an amused eyebrow, impressed that his goddess would bring up a topic as mundane as the weather. However, he stepped next to her, humoring the girl whose intentions were never clear until she wanted them to be. He looked to where she did on the horizon. To his surprise, Palutena's observations— as per usual— were spot-on. While the sea was mostly calm, small white-capped waves fell against the sand banks, and a certain charge was in the air— sharp, as if the atmosphere itself was holding its breath. Taking in the heat, Pit inhaled. However, his skin instantly stung as a biting wind cut through… one much too chilly to be a regular summer breeze. Still though, he was determined not to give Palutena the satisfaction, so he shrugged it off.

"Feels humid."

She shot him an exasperated glare. _"That,_ my friend, is the winds of change… but what I have yet to determine is whether or not that change is in our favor."

Tapping his fist against his chin, Pit's eyes narrowed. _Not all of them wish you well…_

"Lady Palutena… Do you feel like something's… I don't know… _there?"_

"Yeah." She looked away, her eyes clouding over. "I do. And I'm going to take care of it when we return to the temple. But, right now, my day belongs to you. I owe you that much."

"All right, Lady Palutena. I _guess_ I can be happy, if only for a couple hours."

"You've earned it—"

"Well… there's one other thing, too."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Figured."

Unable to hide the heat rising in his cheeks, the angel looked away. Digging the toes of his sandal in the dirt, he bashfully chuckled, trying to figure out a way to muster his words. "Now that the war's over… You won't be needing me anymore."

"Oh, Pit…" She sighed, bringing her other hand to cover his. "You know that's not true."

"Just… promise me something, Lady Palutena."

"Anything."

"Last time there was a peace, you barely spoke to me. I was bored to tears."

She laughed. "Come on, it wasn't that bad!"

"Yes, it was!" he protested, but even he couldn't hide the smile creeping into his voice. "It got to the point where it was all just patrol schematics and formal occasions. I swear you were trying to avoid me."

"I would never—"

He rolled his eyes. "Just… don't let it be like last time, okay? _At least_ give me the time of day."

"Well…" She dropped his hand, but her smile never faded. Instead, she rested them on his shoulder, leaning on him gently as they continued down the road. "I'll put it like this: I owe you my life, Pit. So I suppose you're entitled to some favors. And if all you require of me is my presence, then… well, that'll be easy."

Beaming, Pit let her words sink in. Lady Palutena… she always knew what to say. There was a reason he considered her to be his best friend. No one else in the universe came close.

"Let's go," he said, this time taking her hand himself. "We have a festival to conquer."

 ***l~**

Meanwhile, far across the sea, a tempest was brewing.

Great clouds swirled in the sky, towering over the ocean below, behemoths cascading over the water and covering every patch of blue with darkness. In the center of the cacophony, a spiral started to form… and finally, lowering from the clouds, a funnel fell toward the surface of the water, pulling the navy sea into its grasp.

 _"Rise!"_

The booming voice ricocheted through the monstrosity, filling every particle within the raging storm. At his command, whole parts of the sea traveled up the length of the funnel, creating a twisting ring of wind and rain. Thunder pounded in response.

 _"Rise!"_

The storm pushed forward, trailing the sea's surface. Waves nearly as big as the funnel itself crashed against it, but still it did not falter. It merely pressed on, cutting through the sea as if it was its mission to do so.

 _"Rise…"_

The voice was less forceful this time. As his words faded, so too did the ferocity of the air above the sea, the waves and rain slowly tapering out. The funnel wobbled lightly, breaking apart just as its contact with the ocean's surface was severed, and sending a mass of water crashing back into the sea below. As the last droplets met the surface, the storm thinned. Sunlight streamed through the patches in the clouds.

Some distance away, a middle-aged man watched the display with faint numbness. His body was as weathered as the rocky shore he stood upon, red eyes narrowed towards the horizon. Any passing mortal would have mistaken him for royalty, noting the dignified way in which he held himself or the few golden trinkets that decorated his body. A gilded crown, three-pronged in design, rested atop his hair— which, if caught in the right light, looked just like the ocean's spray. His clothes, as well, were modest for a noble: he wore a simple sash across one shoulder and loose-fitting pants that always clung to his skin, as if they were wet. However, as with many things in this world, it would be easy for a mortal to mistake him for something he was not… And he was definitely not a mortal.

His skin, light blue as the shallow ocean before him, looked sickly in the evening light. He exhaled, snapping his fingers into a fist. Miles away, lightning flashed in the sky— thunder rumbled across the land. However, to his passive surprise, he noticed that these happenings did not deter the presence that was now within his company. Soft footsteps displaced the sand they walked in.

The other made no movements as the short man took his place beside him, green eyes drawn to the rainstorm at sea. A small chuckle sounded in his withered voice. "You have not lost your edge, Earthshaker."

"Dyntos…" The god exhaled, opening his eyes. "What brings you here?"

"The wind, the roads; my own two feet, mostly." He slung the steel hammer he carried into the sand, leaning on it smoothly. "However, it seems that it goes a bit deeper for you… looks like you've got a bit on your mind, Earthshaker. Penny for your thoughts?"

He reached into his gray, oil-stained tunic and produced a small golden coin, flipping it in the other god's direction. Snatching it out of the air, the man sighed. "They came again last night."

The older man nodded, gray beard wispy in the breeze. "Your dreams."

"Yes…" His eyes narrowed, still looking over the horizon. His fingers brushed absentmindedly over the coin's ridges. "It has been many years since I have had dreams like these."

"Nightmares."

"I am Poseidon, God of Sea!" the blue-skinned man roared. "I do not have 'nightmares.' That is a petty term, coined by humans who are too cowardly to face even the most gentle of negative circumstances. I do not have nightmares… However, I do receive the types of dreams no god is immune to… the prophetic type."

Dyntos folded his arms. "I don't suppose it had anything to do with our friend in the south, did it?"

Poseidon was silent. Once again averting his eyes to the horizon, the older man's fingers tightened around his hammer's grip. Nodding to himself, he once again opened his mouth to speak.

"Have you spoken to your niece of late?"

"Palutena." Poseidon cocked a smile at the name, as he glanced back down to the water below. "She used to contact me once every day— to make sure that my domain was healing, and that my integrity remained."

"Yes, yes, me too… smart girl. She makes a fine ruler."

"My eldest brother chose his successor well." Poseidon nodded sagely, closing his eyes. "However, I fail to see how that is relevant to what is happening now."

Dyntos's fingers twitched. "Just humor me. Ever since our… joint endeavors began, have you heard from her?"

"I have not been able to get into contact with her… since then, actually."

Dyntos grinned, pointing his index finger at his temple. "It's all in her _mind._ It's too cluttered! She has many, many thoughts swirling inside— plans to protect and rebuild the realm, the state of the gods, and worry for a boy she has _quite_ an affection toward. There's simply no room for any other disturbance. In fact, there's only one voice who has a place in her head… and it ain't mine, I'll tell ya that much. Perhaps our decision not to include the fair lady was a wise play."

Poseidon shook his head. "No… She'd be far too distracted. Her servants never would have been able to help her during the reconnaissance missions." However, Poseidon tilted his head. Glancing back at Dyntos, he gave him a questioning look. "You say that her mind is too cluttered to contact her? Surely we could do so at any time."

"That's the thought, isn't it? Alas, that is one of the many reasons I've sought you out this evening. The main reason I came here, dear family, is to have an interesting dialogue." Dyntos smiled, the lines on his forehead crinkling. "I wish to speak theoretics."

"Tch." The sea god's lip curled in distaste. "I have no desire to indulge the ramblings of the oracles. Their minds are too old, too weak. If you keep spending so much time with them, your mind will be that way as well." Poseidon shook his head. "You can keep your theoretics."

"Ah, but the best of discoveries would not have been made without theoretics… which is precisely what has brought me here today." The god tapped on the butt of the hammer's handle, and to Poseidon's surprise a small hatch opened, revealing a secret compartment. Dyntos reached in, pulling out a long device— a spyglass, black with golden accents. Twirling it in his hands, he looked up to his companion with a spark of wise mischief in his gaze. "I want you to see something."

Eyes narrowing at Dyntos, Poseidon took the spyglass and cautiously lifted it to his sight. As he gazed through it, he realized he was not seeing a close-up of his surroundings, but a place that was very different from where he now stood— this gray landscape was barren, with no life to be seen anywhere. In front of him, a massive ravine spiraled into nothingness… and yet it seemed as if he could feel the malevolent air rising from it. Lowering the glass, he looked back to Dyntos in shock.

The old god, meanwhile, smirked and once again leaned on his hammer. "Built it myself. It can show you anything I want it to. Take a closer look."

Hesitation tugging at his body, Poseidon once again brought the spyglass to his eye. This time, despite his misgivings, he looked closer to the ravine. There, something unbelievable was taking place. A black mass was churning just above the gorge, casting a shadow over the land below. As he willed the glass to look closer, the sight he was met with chilled him to his very core.

The darkness did not belong to a monster but to colossal, menacing storm clouds… clouds unlike any he'd produced himself. They seemed almost solid in nature, and blacker than billowing smoke. It was a storm, all right… but not one found on this plane of the world. Mouth falling open, Poseidon lowered the spyglass.

Dimly, he was aware of Dyntos speaking. "Those aren't your clouds, are they, Earthshaker?"

"He… He broke through the barrier…" Poseidon's fists clenched. "He crossed between the worlds! That's impossible… nothing imprisoned in the Underworld can ascend to our level!"

"Right you are." Dyntos smirked. "Now… look to Skyworld."

Poseidon once more peered into Dyntos's magic spyglass. However, instead of the familiar sight of Palutena's marble temple, he was met with a still, stagnant darkness… as if a shroud had covered his vision. Unsure if this was some sort of mistake, he looked back up. "Nothing…" Poseidon whispered in disbelief. "I see… nothing. I'm afraid your magic has failed, Dyntos. You aren't what you used to be."

"Nonsense!" Dyntos snapped, jumping up and snatching his spyglass from Poseidon's hold. The sea god grunted in surprise. His look souring, Dyntos rubbed at a nonexistent smudge. "My magic _never_ fails. It is just as you see it— the way to Skyworld has been blocked. _That_ is the true reason you cannot get into contact with Lady Palutena. A thin layer of darkness has blanketed her thoughts. And darkness, as you know, is the one thing she cannot expel."

"But Medusa—"

"Was different. This darkness is deeper, more potent. It seems our friend in the south is growing ever aggressive," Dyntos said, examining the length of his invention. "Decided that the borders of the Underworld were too smothering. Concentrate, Earthshaker. Feel the surge in the air. Tell me… who does it feel like?"

He shot his companion a withering look, but decided to humor the old god regardless. Inhaling sharply, Poseidon closed his eyes.

As he opened his spirit to the energy surrounding him, Poseidon's muscles tensed. It was true, what Dyntos said— though the air was thick with humidity, as it always was in the summer, there was something else there as well… the underlying feeling of tension. A shift in the atmosphere. As he observed closer, he recognized the type of wind that barreled past him… a fell one, the kind not seen since…

"No." He shook his head. He knew this power. He knew what effect it had on the world… the misery and the pressure it brought with it, as if it set the land itself on edge. He knew it. But it simply couldn't be. "That's impossible. You, me, Palutena, and Viridi all imprisoned his soul together. Only another god could—"

"Break that spell. You are correct."

"But the magic we used to imprison them— none of us would be imbecilic enough to—"

"No, we wouldn't. And that… is where my theoretics come into play."

Dyntos clasped his hands behind his back, a knowing smirk curling on his lips as he paced the shoreline. A weary, defeated sigh exhaling from Poseidon's breath, the sea god relented.

"All right, Dyntos. You've caught my attention. What do you have to tell me?"

"I went out to get supplies for my projects the other day—"

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "I thought you could simply make anything you desired?"

"Oh, I can. But I do enjoy getting out of the workshop on occasion. It's amazing, what you pick up on the streets— like the fact that dissent is stirring between the various human kingdoms. It seems as if the negative energy is affecting them."

"Humans are good for doing nothing but destroying themselves and everything surrounding them. They are not intelligent enough to do anything else. I hardly find their 'royal affairs' interesting."

"Or— I bet you'll find _this_ interesting— the fact that our beloved queen was seen in town with a _date."_

"Who?"

"Who else?"

Poseidon shook his head, once again looking out to sea. "I cannot say I approve… But if she has found happiness, then I suppose I cannot be bitter about it. I just hope she makes the right decisions... and that Pit is really who she perceives him to be."

"She will. And he is, tested him myself. But I didn't come to discuss Palutena's personal life. The mortals are all affected by our affairs, as you know. They feel the darkness in the air. It's making them antsy. Like little insects, they march off to war… It's the discord, you see. The god's powers they have the most contact with are the powers they channel… And powers, I'm afraid, are the key to all of this."

Poseidon lifted his eyebrow, prompting Dyntos to sigh. The old god turned back to the horizon. The sun was now setting, casting a warm glow over Poseidon's coast. "What do you know of the dark angel?"

His companion was caught off guard by the question. Folding his arms, he pondered what information he had. "He was… a mistake."

"Continue."

"He… was supposed to be a manifestation of the evil within Pit. However, it seems that the angel has no true evil… merely a penchant for fighting dirty and a hearty side of sass. He was supposed to be destroyed as soon as possible." He glanced to the side. "However, more important priorities arose. He helped our cause, so we left him be."

"Precisely." Dyntos grew contemplative, eyes looking beyond the horizon. "He's a carbon copy of this world's savior… A weapon in his own right."

"He's not hurting anything now, so I fail to see what he has to do with it."

Dyntos's face was grim. "Remember when our dear cousin Pandora was defeated by Palutena's pet?"

"Her soul slipped back into the Underworld, but…"

"The dark angel stole her powers…"

"He did." Poseidon lifted his chin, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, when your brother was defeated, we all took great precaution to bind his soul in the Underworld where it belongs. However, in our moment of reprieve, I am afraid that we all overlooked something that should not have gone unchecked… tell me, Earthshaker, were you the one who sealed Hades's powers away? Because Palutena didn't. And neither did I or Viridi."

"No…" Poseidon stepped back, breath shallowing. "Dyntos, what are you saying?"

"It would have been quite easy to make off with the powers of the Underworld king… no one was watching them, and not a care was shown toward them. A god's powers are separate from his soul, as it were. But, if that is so, that leads the way to some rather… unfortunate prospects. Hades didn't have possession of just his own powers. He also had Medusa's. Two of the most fearsome beings in the realm."

"No, no, no…"

"It would have to be a divine being." He nodded. "Otherwise, the power would be too much for them. However, I do not think Hades has resurrected himself. You know it, I know it. The Spirit in the cloud… we have faced him before."

Poseidon looked as if he'd been winded. "So you mean to tell me—" his eyes widened in rage, "the Spirit in the clouds stole my brother's powers, took Medusa's, which he had in his possession, and proceeded to create this storm?"

Dyntos clicked his tongue. "Not just theirs, I'm afraid."

"Why haven't you told the others about this? Why haven't you _warned_ them?" Poseidon jumped forward, taking Dyntos's tunic in both hands. "Our cousin, Thanatos?"

"Unaccounted for."

"His accomplice, Pandora?"

"Unaccounted for."

"Let me guess." He sighed. "Viridi?"

"Just fine, actually," Dyntos mused. "She's doing quite well for herself. Her newfound alliance with Palutena has left her domain in a healthy state."

"Argh!" Poseidon released his companion, whirling back to the sea. "How did we not see this before it was too late?"

"I can't say I'm heartbroken over the prospect, but this does leave room for an interesting development." Dyntos tapped his chin. "I am quite curious to see how this will play out."

However, it was obvious that Poseidon did not share his sentiment. He raised his trident to the sky, and the sea crashed at his rage. "We must inform Palutena about this at once! We must go to Skyworld… We have to tell her! You and I, we have to prepare our forces—"

"And that, I'm afraid, is where our joint endeavors end."

A creeping realization fell into Poseidon's spirit. "But… You…"

The old god closed his eyes. "I'm afraid… I cannot help you."

"What?" Poseidon whirled around. In the distance, the low rumbling of thunder could be heard. "Why not?"

"Because, old friend…" Dyntos sighed, picking his hammer up from the ground. "I simply am too weary. I have lost all desire to participate in petty power struggles and the love of war. No, Earthshaker… I wish to do something different for a change. Instead of building weapons and monsters that do nothing but destroy… I wish to use my talents to _create._ To bring joy to a realm that has known nothing but sadness ever since those like us ascended to the Higher Plane."

Poseidon's eyes narrowed. "They told us this would be a 'Golden Age'. We were promised greatness. And what has become of us?"

Dyntos inclined his head. "And that, Earthshaker… is why I have elected to sit this one out. Completely."

"We are…the last of our kind."

"The only two from an obsolete generation of gods… I suppose that the young'uns really do have the advantage these days."

"Dyntos…" Poseidon stepped forward. "If Pandora and Thanatos have been targeted… then that means… if this force breaks through from the Underworld…"

"The rest of us will be next."

"There are nine of us, Dyntos. Four of us are either incapacitated or unaccounted for. Pyrrhon hasn't been seen since the Aurum Incident… That puts us at four total. If you walk away…"

"You will fight, just as you always have," Dyntos said, waving him off. "Palutena will be fine. She has her own protector. I fear… that we were all wrong about him."

"What do you mean?"

"I fear that the angel is far more powerful than any of us have given him credit for. As long as Palutena has him in her favor, she could conquer the entire realm if she wanted to. She won't be needing me."

Heaving his hammer onto his shoulder, Dyntos turned away from his ally. Poseidon, at a loss for words, had a million thoughts racing through his mind. Hades, Palutena, the Spirit of the Storm… it was sickening how all the pieces fit together. Shaking his head in disbelief, Poseidon called out toward his retreating companion.

"They won't care about your pledge of disinvolvement. They'll still come after you."

"Let them try." Dyntos slung his hammer over his shoulder. "I don't care how many gods' powers this demon has. Mine are still greater. As long as my workshop is on lockdown, the Titans themselves couldn't get to me."

"But the Underworld's boundaries…"

"I wouldn't worry too much. The Underworld Gods have much power over their domains… but that is where their influence ends. Even if this demon has the power of four gods, he did not gain every last ability they were capable of. The Storm's Spirit is nothing more than a shadow. Bodiless. While it spreads its power over us, I do believe that its core stays confined to the Underworld. Why, the only way out is if it could get enough power to create a vessel— and that won't happen unless Palutena herself had her powers stolen from her." The old god shook his head. "No… even if Thanatos and Pandora have been defeated, and their powers taken in turn, it would take a miracle for the spirit to resurrect itself. And that… is where I leave you."

Poseidon was deathly still as Dyntos turned from him once more. However, the God of the Forge paused, once again looking over his shoulder. "One last thing, Earthshaker… The Spirit of the Storm… Do you have any idea who it is?"

The sea god, still numb, stepped forward. As the waters of his domain swirled around him, pulling him into their chilly embrace, Poseidon couldn't have been more at home… and yet, he felt as if he'd been confined. As the words left his parched lips, the god didn't quite hear them himself, instead closing his eyes as their sound faded into the blackness.

"A memory."


	2. Constraint

_Constraint_

Hours later, utterly exhausted, Palutena led him back to the cove where they'd opened the portal-door. The rest of the day was a whirl— triple-checking the Centurions' patrol schedules, a quick dip in the Hot Springs, and finally dinner with his goddess. _That,_ in his opinion, was the highlight of his day.

Dinner with Palutena had been nice.

Her kissing him on the cheek by way of saying goodnight was also nice.

Being woken up by three frantic Centurions in the middle of the night, however, was _not_ nice.

He felt something sharp poking him in his side. Peeking through his comforters, his eyes were met with the faces of his soldiers— knights, who patrolled the temple's interior. The one on his right was floating just behind the center one, shivering slightly. The one on his left held a small trident, aimed at the faint outline of his body. Pit threw the covers off of him, causing the Centurions to jump. The right one dove behind his companions while the other two hovered there, shaking.

The one with the pitchfork retreated.

"C-Captain, sir!"

Groggily sitting up, Pit's eyes narrowed. "You'd better have an _excellent_ reason for waking me up."

"It's Lady Palutena, sir," the one behind the others stated. He peered between their shoulders.

Instantly Pit stiffened. He looked up to them, worry flashing in his eyes. "What about her?"

Exchanging looks, the three Centurions shrank back. Fists tightening around his blankets, Pit snarled, "Out with it, soldiers!"

"She… She had another nightmare, sir," the one with the trident said. "It… It was pretty bad."

A thick silence fell over the room. Shaking his head, Pit closed his eyes. "Did she say anything?"

"No, sir. She was calling for you, though—"

He could say nothing more before Pit's blanket flew across the room, landing on top of them and covering them completely. When they looked up once more, their Captain had gone, footsteps echoing in the direction of Palutena's personal chambers.

"Er, she's in the throne room, sir!"

Five seconds later, Pit passed the doorway, running in the opposite direction. "Thank you!"

The Centurion sighed.

The temple's walls were little more than a blur as he passed, moving as fast as his feet would carry him. His wings twitched as the air moved through them, and once again he cursed his inability to use them. His room was placed near the center of the temple, right above the throne room and right below Palutena's own chambers. He nearly tripped going down the marble steps to the ground floor, but it was worth it— he stumbled right to the side entrance of Palutena's throne room. It wasn't used much, as Palutena wasn't a formal ruler— it was meant usually for ceremonial purposes and to receive ambassadors. However, there was one other thing she kept alongside her throne: her reflecting pool, which she used to watch over him on missions and check up on the humans. If she was using it, though, that meant that her nightmare was emergent… He wondered if it had something to do with that bad feeling he'd described to her earlier. She'd said she was going to check on what had been bothering them…

He couldn't worry about that now. He pushed the thought out of his mind just as he pushed open the gilded door. Right in front of him, the dimly-lit platform that the throne was situated on shone in the murkiness. Stepping forward and standing next to it, Pit saw the same view he saw every time he and Palutena were up this high— the sweeping atrium of the room, the luminescent marble that sparkled no matter how the light hit it. However, that wasn't what caught his eyes this time.

On the opposite side of the platform, around the throne, Palutena was peering into the fountain-shaped reflecting pool. Her eyes were heavy as she bit her lip, nervousness evident on her face. Approaching her as gently as he could, Pit took his place beside her, and she flinched slightly.

He'd startled her. That didn't happen.

Looking up at her, he rested his hands on the reflecting pool's edges. "Are you okay?"

She sighed deeply, eyes closing. He could hardly tell if she was frustrated or sad, or worse… He tried to reach out to her through their empathy link, tried to see what she was thinking— but as usual, her thoughts were closed off to him. Instead, she shook her head, once again peering into the basin. "Yeah, Pit. I'm fine."

"Anything I can do?"

"Just... Be here."

Growing quiet, Pit looked down at the image in the reflecting pool. He didn't notice it at first, but as he examined it, he noticed that Palutena had summoned a window into the ocean. But that wasn't all— seconds later, the image shifted, this time showing a familiar golden dome in the night sky. And then again, only to show an empty graveyard. With each image, Palutena's face grew more desperate. Pit felt his stomach turn.

"What is all this?" he asked.

"Remember how you said that you felt like we were forgetting something, even after we came back from the Underworld?" she asked, pulling up another picture, this time of a lingering sunset. "Well, I figured out what that was."

"Okay…?"

"It's the others… the other gods, Pit. I tried contacting them earlier, but when no one answered, I figured they were all just busy. We're still cleaning up our domains, after all. But then, I had this feeling— just like the one you were talking about, only worse this time. It was darkness… an omen."

He titled his head. "The Centurions said that you had another nightmare."

"I did." Her hands tightened around the basin's rim, and her anxious look only grew deeper. "Three guesses on who it was about."

Pit's fists clenched. Shaking her head, the goddess sighed. "I got a distress call, Pit. It was Poseidon. I can't find him."

However, a faint rumbling pulled his attention from his goddess. He recognized it, though he'd never heard it within the boundaries of his own home before. Raising an eyebrow, he glanced at Palutena, who looked just as confused as he was.

"Is that… thunder?"

The two moved to the side of the room, each peering through the cut-out windows. Sure enough, the atmosphere of the clouds had changed drastically in their distraction. A sharp electricity charged the air now, sending chills rippling through their veins. The air was thick and still, save for a strong gust of wind that ripped past them. Pit held his hand out, surprised at the tiny droplets that stung his fingers. "Huh… I thought you made it so it couldn't rain here."

"I did."

Deciding to forsake the windows, the two rushed back over to the reflecting pool. Immediately Palutena looked over the images she'd gathered. However, Pit noticed that something wasn't right. Something dark had settled in the water… covering the colors like an ink blotch.

Palutena's eyes widened. "What—"

 _Yo, Palutena!_

Pit jumped slightly at the new voice that had entered his thoughts, though he instantly recognized its sharpness. It was high-pitched and slightly grating, but welcomed nonetheless. Despite the voice's urgency, Palutena looked relieved to hear it. Eyes looking knowingly at Pit, she broke into a smile. "Viridi!"

 _Are you getting all this?_

She nodded, looking back down at her reflecting pool. The darkness had amassed now, covering the realm in anyplace she looked. It seemed as if they were pooling together… forming a wall of venomous storm clouds. Pit didn't like it, but Palutena seemed even more confused than he felt. Eyes narrowing in frustration, she once again leaned on the basin. "Viridi… what's happening?"

 _Well, it looks like a little spring shower, doesn't it?_

"Okay, minus the sarcasm this time."

 _You're telling me!_ Pit could imagine the irate look on her face, as she stomped on the ground like a small child. _I tried contacting Poseidon… God of Storms, and all that. But he didn't answer! No one did! This is the Old Gods' Land, Palutena. We don't_ get _storms like this. Weird thing though? You're not getting the worst of it. Oh, sure, it'll pour torrents over the rest of Angel Land, but gods forbid they enter Skyworld—_

"Nobody would dare send a storm here unless I allowed it," she asserted.

 _Pssh—yeah, okay. Whatever helps you sleep at night._

Groaning in frustration, Palutena ran a hand through her hair. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what was wrong. However, the one thing she could tell was that this storm was nothing Poseidon conjured in his spare time— it was a darkness thicker than the god was capable of. And it was powerful.

"I just don't get it," Palutena said, biting her thumb nail. "How could this have happened without me knowing about it?"

"Hey, don't worry about it," Pit said. "You've had a lot on your mind lately."

"I appreciate the damage control, Pit, but this is on a scale beyond that."

Another cackle sounded in his mind. _Oh, your chicken's awake! I've got it— why don't you send him out there to deal with it?_

"Um…" Palutena tapped her chin, aura flickering. "Well, I think this is a tad bit above his pay grade."

 _Palutena. He killed the god of the Underworld. You can't afford him anyway._

Laughing, Palutena turned back to Pit, giving him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Pit. But I'm going to have to send you out there— I don't really have a choice."

A grin spreading across his face, Pit straightened and saluted. "At your service, Lady Palutena!"

"Excellent." Waving her hand, Palutena summoned a bright blue light above them. As it faded, he saw the faint outline of his weapon, floating softly toward him. He reached out and took it, his smile widening as two bracelets made of pure light slid onto his wrist. Hands tightening around the grip, Pit once again looked up to his goddess. "All right. I'll open the doors on the edge of Skyworld. Be careful— no one knows what's out there."

"Aye, aye, Lady Palutena!"

 _I'll send some of my own troops to meet you,_ Viridi said. _I'm sure you could use the help._

Pit nodded. "Appreciate it, Viridi!"

Running past Palutena and from the throne room, Pit set a course straight for the back entrance to the temple, where Palutena's magical portal-doors were located. The lights were dark, making the luminescent staircase even more brilliant than usual. Stopping short at the intricately carved wood, he searched for The Goddess of Light's presence.

"All right, Lady Palutena, I'm here," he said.

 _Opening the door now._

He felt a warm air pelt his face as the doors flew open, blowing his hair back and rustling his feathers. Looking down, Pit saw a cobblestone outcropping, signifying that he was on the edge of Palutena's domain. Hoping down, he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

"Aw, no flight this time?"

 _To get you to the edge of Skyworld? No way! We'll save it just in case you actually need it._

The doors closed behind him, fading out of existence. The darkness was heavier here, moreso than it had been close to Palutena's Temple. His lip curling in distaste, he pulled an arrow through the rings he held, using their light to guide his way.

"Any idea what I'm supposed to be out here looking for?" he asked, disliking the silence.

 _I don't know. I do see some of the Forces of Nature up ahead, though. See if you can't find out anything from their mistress. Hm… that's interesting._

"What is?" Pit asked, hearing the amused note in his goddess's voice.

 _You'll see._

Shaking it off, he continued forward. He couldn't see much in the blackness, but the faint outline of a few Nutskis calmed his nerves. Curiously enough, another, larger silhouette stood next to them. It was his size, with two large projections coming from its back. Its stance gave off a vague hint of impatience. Pit wasn't sure about much, but he knew that was no Nutski.

"Pittoo?" he called, picking up speed. At the sound of his voice, the other angel perked up, turning his gaze to see him approach. As Pit got closer, his features became clearer, and Pit was both confused and thrilled that he hadn't been mistaken. "It is you! What are you doing here?"

A look of supreme annoyance crossed his face. "First—"

"Don't call you that, yeah, yeah." Pit waved him off.

"…Right. Second, this stupid storm messed me up pretty bad. Here I was, getting the most peaceful rest I've gotten in weeks, and— _bam,_ thunder. I like storms. But this was just aggravating— _because the thunder wouldn't end._ I didn't like the eerie aura. So I got in touch with Viridi, and she filled me in. A hop, skip, and a step later, and I'm here."

"So Viridi teleported you here?"

"No," he said dryly, "I flew. Which, you know, would be practical but given our current situation—"

"Stupid question," Pit mumbled. "Point taken."

 _All right, lovebirds, are you done talking up there or would you like to wait on the mission briefing?_

 _Stop it, Viridi. You're making them blush._

 _Look at Pittoo! His ears are red!_

"All right!" Dark Pit said, throwing his fist up. "Are you gonna tell us what to do or not? Because I don't _have_ to be here, you know."

 _You're right,_ Palutena chuckled. _Sorry. Okay, okay— I can't see much. Something's blocking me. Just… wait a second._

Dark Pit raised his eyebrow. "What do you want us to do, fight Mother Nature?"

 _I resent that!_

 _Wait… What's it doing?_

Eyes furrowing in confusion, Pit stepped toward the edge of the island. The clouds before them seemed to be… shifting. As Pit watched, the dark mass swirled into a dome-like shape, barely visible in the night's dimness. However, Pit could make out faint shapes just behind the surface… as if something was stirring inside.

"It looks like a storm isn't the only thing we have to worry about," he said. "Hang on, I'm gonna get a closer look."

Dark Pit grunted. "Don't get yourself killed."

"I'll try."

A few Nutskis trailing him, Pit moved so that he could see around the clouds blocking his view. He could make out the silhouettes, now, but he didn't believe what he saw. His twin must've had the same thought, because as he drew closer, his eyes narrowed. Pit lowered his bow in amazement.

"Is that… no way."

"Can't be, they haven't been out of their realm since the end of the war."

 _Well, my eyes certainly aren't playing tricks on me._

 _Pit!_

Palutena's cries fell on deaf ears. Before the goddess could protest, the angel had already bounded forward, his feet leaving the edge of the platform. For a split second, he was suspended in the air, nothing but blackness surrounding him— and then, he began to fall.

He was undeterred. His face scowling in determination, Pit extended his wings. It was then that a blue light surrounded them, pulling him up and towards the dome. On the other side of his link, he could hear Palutena's deep sigh.

 _You've really got to learn to listen._

"Oops. Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Battle instinct, y'know?"

 _Mm-hm._

A bit of humor in his smirk, Pit made his way closer to the dome. As he approached, he noted that the clouds reached away from it, but stopped short of reaching Skyworld's borders— Palutena's magic in her own domain was too strong for it. Still, they curved around the angel himself— as if they were a hand reaching for him. Pit hated it, but he had to get closer to the shapes behind the clouds. He had to be sure if what he'd seen was true.

Fluttering nearer, the angel stopped mere feet away from the clouds' edges. Sure enough, humanoid shapes floated past in a cyclone-like fashion. He knew what they were, but they were different from any he'd seen before— these were human-like, with skulls showing through their translucent skin. Pale, tattered cloaks trailed behind each of them, blurring together as if they were nothing more than ghosts. Though they lacked their trademark weapons, Pit was still sure of what they were. He just couldn't believe it.

"They're… Reapers," Pit said. "But they look different. Can you see what I see?"

 _Yes… And I don't like it at all. Get out of there, Pit. Please._

A dark feeling tugging at his chest, Pit backed away. "W-Way ahead of you."

However, another shadowy mass was moving on the edge of his vision. Gasping, Pit whirled around only to find that Skyworld was no longer within his sights— dark clouds had swirled back around him, blocking his path. Gritting his teeth, Pit moved closer. He reached out to the black clouds, only to have a sharp jolt travel through his body. Lightning… not of the friendly variety.

Realizing what he'd done, Pit's eyes widened. "Uh-oh…"

A low rumble of thunder echoed around him. He raised his bow. "Lady Palutena…"

 _I—No! Argh, I can't retrieve you!_

Growing more apprehensive by the second, Pit tried to mount an arrow into his bow. However, he found that his bracelets wouldn't summon so much as a charged shot. Even the bow itself seemed to have lost its luster… He doubted the blades would do anything good against the electricity.

"My bow's not working!"

 _It's blocking all of my powers… Oh, Pit…_

"Gods… I'm such an idiot! It was a trap!"

As if to answer his question, a heavy wind pelted him from the side, sending him tumbling deeper into the clouds. As a darkness deeper than night enveloped him, raindrops as icy and sharp as his own arrows came hurling at him. He could see nothing past his own two hands. He felt Palutena try to steer him away, but try as she might, their connection was too weak. She could do nothing but watch as her angel was tossed by the storm.

 _Pit, you have to get out of there!_

"What do you think I'm _doing?"_ he cried in response. He threw his arms out, desperate to find his footing. Faintly, he wondered how much time left he had on the Power of Flight… it was the only thing Palutena had left on him besides telepathy. If he ran out in here…

But that was the least of his worries; he'd grown disoriented in the storm. If he was blown in the wrong direction—

But, of course, he was fate's favorite plaything— _How could something_ not _go horribly wrong?_

He'd wandered too close to the dome.

 _Look out!_

"What—"

Before he realized what had happened, his arms were pinned to his sides. Gasping, Pit felt his instincts of self-preservation fill in. He kicked out, but he'd been tackled from behind— he couldn't reach his assailant. However, as he looked down at the ghostly arms clamped around his upper body, he got a good idea of what it was.

 _No!_

"I can't— I can't move!" he shouted.

 _Pit…_

He thrashed as hard as he could, using his best maneuvers to try and weasel out of the Reaper's hold. Unfortunately, he wasn't as small as he used to be, and the Reaper's claws were as tight as a vice grip. He wasn't going anywhere.

The strange thing, though, was that the Reaper wasn't attacking. No… it seemed to be moving him.

"Lady Palutena! D-Do something!"

 _I… I can't…_ He could almost feel the fear in her voice. _I can't do anything…_

Muscles tensing, Pit felt a panic rising within him as he was dragged farther back, the clouds growing more ominous with each passing second. He could feel his empathy link with her growing weaker. "Lady Palutena…"

"Giving up already?"

The angel's eyes flew open, wondering if he was dreaming. But no, he wasn't. A pale green light flashed a few yards ahead of him, trailing his movements, and growing brighter by the second.

"Pittoo!" Pit cried, relieved.

The dark angel threw his arm up, blocking the rain as it beat down on them. "Hang… on…"

His opposite, to his joy, was approaching quickly, one arm extended toward him. However, unlike Palutena, he didn't seem worried. Instead, he looked downright aggravated— so things couldn't have been too bad.

"Did I… _not…_ say to keep yourself from getting killed?"

Struggling against his captor, Pit straightened his leg so that it would be within his twin's grasp. "Sorry. I just can't help myself sometimes."

"You're an idiot," he snapped.

"Believe me," Pit grinned. "I know."

With one final, powerful flap of his wings, Dark Pit managed to get ahold of Pit's sandals. Making sure they wouldn't slip off, the angel's eyes narrowed, sights set on the Reapers holding his twin prisoner.

"Viridi!" Dark Pit cried. His wings brightened, sending him barreling in the opposite direction. The force was enough to break Pit out of the Reaper's grasp, but the monster wasn't giving up that easily—it reached out again, this time catching the light angel by the arm. Pit cried out as he was yanked back, pulled in two opposite directions. He tried to wrench himself away, only to have the Reaper dig its claws into his skin.

Pit felt the telltale burn. The Reaper had cut— deep.

Still though, his twin kept pulling, seemingly unaware of Pit's condition. His face was contorted in concentration. Pit did his best to hold his tongue, but this pain was unlike any he'd felt before.

Finally, after what seemed like another era had passed, Dark Pit gave one final heave in his direction, breaking the Reaper's hold completely. However, it had come at a price— the Reaper's claws were still latched tightly onto the white-winged angel.

As he was jerked away, its claws were dragged down, slicing the angel's arm to ribbons.

Pit screamed.

From there, his world was turned into a haze of movement. All he could think about was the searing, fiery pain the Reaper had left him in. He clutched his arm with his good hand, but that didn't do much— his hand was soaked in fresh blood within moments. On top of it all, he felt as if he'd been winded, growing dizzy even as Skyworld came into view. Palutena would have quite a time cleaning his wounds tonight… provided he made it that long.

Dark Pit was dragging him through the sky by his upper body, Palutena and Viridi using the final moments of flight to help guide him. Finally, he descended, landing hard on Skyworld's dilapidated edge. He was faintly aware of being dragged across pavement, then being lowered onto a stray tuft of cloud. His wings ached at the angle, but even that didn't compare to the burning on his arm.

When he woke, he was staring at the concerned faces of Dark Pit, Viridi, and Palutena. After that, his world faded once again, and all he knew was nothing.

 ***l~**

"Pit? Pit, can you hear me?"

"Mrgh…"

"Pit! Please, you have to wake up!"

"Lady… Palutena…"

A whir of senses overcoming him, every nerve in Pit's body seized. He felt a rush of dizziness hit him square in the chest, but that was nothing compared to what he felt an instant later.

His arm…

He cried out, gasping in pain. He'd swear he was on fire— tortured, roasting, burning like he'd never, _ever_ felt before. Left hand gripping the armrest of the chair he was sitting in, he brought his other one to try and curb the pain, but touching it only made it worse. It was like he could feel the wounds pulsating within him— throbbing with each beat of his heart.

"Pit…"

His eyes fluttered open, and he was met with the only face that could bring him relief, even in a moment like this. Through his blurry vision, Pit could see her eyes… they were filled with sadness. Still though, she was with him, and he was alive. That was more than he could say on some days.

He felt something warm and soothing press against his wounds. Peeking through his fingers he saw that Palutena held a cloth in her small hands, and was dabbing at the scratches he'd received from that Reaper-wannabe. As the warmness faded, she brought it down again, swirling it in the bucket next to her. Upon further examination, Pit could see that it was filled with a golden-tinged liquid. His lips curved into an exhausted smile as he saw steam eke from its surface.

Hot Spring Water. _Good choice, Lady Palutena._

But… that was still weird. He was happy that she was tending to him, but… she was doing it the old-fashioned way.

He gave her a pout, wondering why he hadn't been healed yet (not a complaint, he thought quickly— just a curiosity). Her frown growing deeper, Palutena once again pressed the warm cloth to his skin.

"You're lucky," she said. "You're hard to kill. That's not something many were blessed with." She tied a bandage near his shoulder. Pit noticed that she was careful not to touch the wounds herself. That was strange, as she normally didn't mind getting her hands dirty, especially if it was to help him. Reading his thoughts, Palutena sank back to her knees, looking to his injuries with regret.

"Dark Magic," she explained, dipping the rag back into the Hot Spring Water. "The one thing I'm powerless against… So, we have to do it the 'old-fashioned' way." She shook her head in disgust. "You… you could have died."

"I didn't." His voice was raspy, like it hadn't been used in days. "I… don't."

"You could have. For real this time."

"Hey." He snapped with his right hand, stealing her attention. Looking her head-on, his expression never changed. "I didn't."

"No, you didn't. It's okay," she said. "It's okay. You'll be okay."

He wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself. Palutena hated seeing him in so much pain… He wondered if she was considering a mercy kill only to resurrect him. But, no… _Dark Magic…_ He knew a little bit from what his goddess and others had told him. If this was truly dark magic, the poison would remain no matter what his goddess did for him. That was something he'd have to get rid of naturally. All magic got weaker with time— something he was granted much of, just not the patience to go with it.

Deciding it was probably best not to work himself into a panic attack, Pit instead slung his good arm over his eyes. One skill he prided himself on was the art of conversation— turning a dying one around. He looked up at the temple's roof, trying to figure out where in the building they were. If he listened closely, he could still hear the howling of the wind, an omen in the darkness.

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours," she responded, fingers brushing over the cuts he'd received. They still burned like fire, but Palutena's touch seemed to cool them. Her eyes softened. "You took a nasty hit. Mgh… I knew I shouldn't have sent you out there. Do… Are you sure about what did this?"

Glancing over, he saw four furious red lines running all the way from the base of his shoulder to his wrist. Ugh… they hurt to look at. Palutena once again took a strip of bandaging cloth, placing it right underneath the previous one.

He winced, shutting his eyes tight in pain. "Reaper— looked like a Reaper. Weird one though… Argh!"

Biting her lip, Palutena withdrew. "Sorry."

"S'Okay," he mumbled. Once again trying to get his mind off the pain, he glanced around the temple. They were in the grand hall— Palutena's throne room. Nodding his defeat, Pit moved on to a more pressing issue. "Where's Viridi? And Pittoo? Did he get out all right? What about the storm?"

"Calm down." She shook her head, reaching down to get another bandage. "The storm's receded, for now. As for Viridi, she went back to her temple to try and organize her forces. She doesn't think that this has ended. She's right. She's the one who held off the storm clouds around you two, you know. She drove the monsters away in the end."

"And Pittoo?"

"He's disappeared again. Gone to wherever he goes when he doesn't want to be found. He saved your life… again." Her eyes filled with wonder. "I don't understand him… but I'm thankful for him."

"Me too… Me too."

He pulled his legs into the throne, resting his head upon them. He sat there, motionless, watching as Palutena continued to wrap thick bandages down his entire arm. She'd gotten quite good at it, having to take care of him and the Centurions for so long. This went on for a few minutes, until, however, the goddess sighed in exasperation.

"Enough," Palutena said. Startled, Pit looked at her. She'd paused in what she was doing, and instead was looking up at him with fierce, angry eyes. Pit sank in the chair, mouth slightly agape.

 _Lady Palutena, your monarch is showing!_

"You do realize what happened, tonight, right?"

He felt his shoulders slump. "I don't follow."

"Follow this," she said shortly. She smacked him in the temple with the back of her hand, just enough to get his attention. He almost protested, but Palutena's annoyed glare silenced him. He didn't even realize that her other hand had tightened around his wrist, so taut that her knuckles were white. "That Reaper didn't try to kill you, Pit," she said. "It tried to _take_ you. I don't know if it was planned, or if it was just a good opportunity, but what happened out there… it was a kidnapping attempt."

"What?" Pit said, unsure whether he'd heard her right. "Seriously?"

 _"Yes,"_ she said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Gods, Medusa was right. You really are thick."

"But… Why? What would anyone want with me?"

"You're… you," she said, releasing her hold on his hand. Instead, she let it hang there, barely holding on for fear of hurting him. A few words ran through her thoughts, and his. _Angel, trusted, Captain, god-slayer, servant, best friend, bait, easy target…_

"Okay," he said, giving her an unamused glare. "I'm a lot of things, but I'm definitely _not_ an easy target. And I'm slightly offended you'd think that."

Glancing at the marble floor, she groaned. "Pit…"

Leaning forward, Pit shrugged Palutena's hand off, taking it properly instead. He looked down at her, doing his best to communicate how… _sure_ he was. His place was with her. How could that ever change?

He smiled weakly. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Lady Palutena. Trust me… I'm not going anywhere." _That's a promise._

"Glad to hear it," she whispered, her hand lingering on his newly-bandaged arm. "Gods know what would become of me if you did."

She took in his sincere, trustworthy smile, until she realized with a start what she was doing. Comprehending that she'd brushed a sensitive subject, the goddess stood, wiping her hands on her dress. She turned away from him, straightening her posture as a goddess's should be. "I want to apologize to you. I had a moment of weakness, and you paid the price because of it. I hope… I hope you can forgive me."

"Well… Duh." He glowered. _And things were going so well, too…_

More than ever before, Pit wished to know what the girl in front of him was thinking. Just as always, he couldn't get anything past a flicker of gratitude. He knew she trusted him, knew she cared for him, knew that he was the only person she had left in this world… and there they were. Those fabled walls.

Pit sighed, hugging his knees closer. One day, he vowed, he'd demolish them himself.

 _I told you after the Chaos Kin attack that I wouldn't leave you alone ever again,_ he recounted, hoping some part of his goddess was still listening. _I meant that._

She said nothing, but glanced to the side. Pit sat there for a moment, suspended in silence, wondering if his words had had an effect on her. Instead, she merely sighed, closing her eyes. "Go," she whispered. "Get some rest."

"I'll stay here," he said. "Just in case you need me."

"I'm not sending you out into any more fights. Not in that condition."

"That's not what I meant."

Shaking her head in defeat, she gave him a weary look. "You're impossible."

He smiled, looking straight ahead. "You taught me well."

"Fine, at least take a nap or something— you need your strength. I'll wake you up if something changes."

Nodding, Pit settled back into Palutena's throne, folding his wings close to his body. Leaning his head against the backrest, the angel fell into a fitful sleep.


	3. Overture

_Overture_

The path was straight. Narrow. A bit bumpy, with hills and rocks and fallen branches littering the pathway through every incline he crested. The one thing that stayed consistent, however, was the weaving branches of trees that created a deep canopy over the path. They grew so thick that he couldn't even see the sky, and the spaces between their trunks were mere inches apart. If he inhaled, an unmistakably summery smell wafted into his lungs, filling him with a serenity he didn't understand was possible. It was truly amazing, this place. He was grateful to have had the opportunity to experience it in this way.

He didn't know how long he'd been traveling the path. When he'd left the last town, it had been shortly before dawn, purple tendrils dancing on the horizon as he entered the forest. Countless hours had passed since then. Of course, the detour he had to take in order to help his twin didn't make matters much easier. He reached out, brushing his pale fingers across one of the trees looming over the dirt. This place was timeless… but he knew that his next destination lied at its end. There was only a bit more trekking to do. He would make it.

However, a rustling in the leaves caught his attention. Dark, scruffy hair falling into his crimson eyes, the boy stopped.

"Why do you feel a need to do this every time you want to talk to me?"

A laugh answered him. To anyone else, it might have sounded childlike… playful even. But the dark-haired boy heard the chiding undertone, and the snarky humor in the voice that followed.

"What do you want? A parade?"

He folded his arms, casting her a sideways glance. "I don't know. Jump out of a giant blooming flower or something. Just quit skulking around the trees like a creep— I'd swear you're more brooding than I'm supposed to be."

To his right, a girl slightly shorter than him had appeared in the forest, leaning against the same tree his hand had just grazed over. Though she appeared young, her features betrayed a shiftiness that only grown women were capable of— she was thin-faced, with elf-like features, and the longest blonde hair the winged boy had ever seen. She wore clothes that had always reminded him of winter flowers; her ankle-length dress was shaded in varying hues of red and pink, with a lavender rose pinning a shawl of the same color over it. Her gauntlets and sandals were made of what looked like wood, crafted soft enough so that the girl had no trouble moving within. Veins snaked up each part of her outfit… almost as if they'd been made out of flower petals themselves. Someone who didn't know any better might have mistook her for a tree nymph. But the smirk she wore and the mischievous glint in her amber eyes held power… a power he knew she was ready to prove if necessary.

He looked at her expectantly. "Viridi."

"Pittoo."

"Dark Pit," he corrected, annoyance edging into his tone. "What brings you from the lion's den?"

She waved him off. "I thought I'd pay you a visit- our little encounter earlier reminded me that I haven't seen you in a while. I was wondering where you disappeared to after you saved Pit. I didn't really get a chance to talk to you, you ran off so fast. How goes exploring the Overworld? You find anything interesting yet?"

"Not really." He sniffed. "I'm on my way to the next town, right now. Hoping I'll do better than the last one."

"What happened in the last one?"

"A bunch of humans, abrasive as usual. They kind of… mistook me for a monster." He looked down, scowling at his hands. "And Pit's previous massacre in the name of the 'Great Goddess of Light' didn't exactly help."

Viridi shook her head. "Not that I can I'm surprised, but… I'm… uh, sorry."

"For what? There's nothing you could do about it. The land is still scarred from all the stuff that went down during the Uprising. I can't figure it out, but… It's kind of like this place is sick." He furrowed his eyebrows. "If that makes sense."

"It does."

As the dark angel seemed lost in thought, a contemplative silence settled between them. However, there was something else there, as well. The girl held a hand out, tilting her head in interest as a rough breeze cut through the forest around them. The newly-grown leaves were ripped from their branches… swirling down the path as if it was autumn instead of summer. Viridi glanced down, frowning.

"Storm's coming."

"I didn't think you tracked me down just so you could talk about the weather," Dark Pit said tersely, giving the goddess a wry look. "What do you want?"

"Hot subject of debate nowadays, actually." Viridi flipped her ponytail over her shoulder, leaning smugly against a nearby tree. "I came to talk with you about what happened. I spoke to Palutena a few days ago, before the storm blew through. Did you know why she and Pit were attacked?"

"Well, when you're the two most hated beings in the universe, what do you expect? And what were you doing in Skyworld, anyway?"

Viridi's eyes flickered in reflection.

* **l~**

 _"_ _After everything we've done for her, I can't believe she'd pull something like this!"_

 _Pit dove out of the way as a rogue vine threatened to subdue him. Across the room, Palutena's eyes were knit in frustration. She aimed her staff at a particularly ferocious thorn branch, light emitting from the orb at its head. "What I don't understand is why the barrier isn't keeping her out," she said, blasting a nearby vine. "It usually takes care of all hostile forces."_

 _Pit's fists tightened around the grip of his blades._

 _Palutena's throne room had become a forest. Everywhere Pit looked, he could see foliage and thorn-bristles snaking their way in through crevices not even Palutena knew the temple had. They knew exactly who'd sent them, but even that piece of wisdom didn't help them in figuring out her motives. All they could do was watch as nature caught them off-guard, once again turning Palutena's domain into a war-zone. Teeth gritting in frustration, Pit hacked into the nearest bundle of weeds. He wasn't sure how much more of this the temple could take._

 _As he pulled another arrow into his bow, a deep green blur in Palutena's direction caught his attention. At the same time, his goddess's eyes widened, catching sight of something behind Pit himself._

 _"_ _Watch out!"_

 _Both goddess and angel bolted to the side, weapons raised toward each other. Two streams of cobalt light crossed, blasted in opposite directions. With a brilliant flash their shots impacted, and when the light died down, Palutena turned to see that a thorny branch had been cast down behind her. Out of the corner of his eye, Pit saw another branch writhing on the ground at his feet. Had Palutena waited just a second later, he would've been toast._

 _He disconnected his bow and started slashing through the aggressive plants, trying to make his way back over to his goddess. Unfortunately, though, he didn't notice that a smaller vine had coiled its way around his ankle. In one sharp motion it retracted, causing Pit to fall face-first onto the temple's marble floor. He immediately twisted around and tried to pry it off, but in his distraction he didn't see yet another group of vines shooting through the air, heading straight for him. He shouted as they wrapped around his wrists and midsection, tearing him from the ground._

 _"_ _Okay, really?" he called, the bottom of his tunic falling into his face. He felt his fair swaying back and forth. "Why do you people feel the need to do this to me?"_

 _Palutena stomped on the ground, looking to her temple's ceiling. "Is all really this necessary?"_

 _The remaining plants around the throne room stopped their wiggling. For a split second, they remained completely still. Then, as if to answer her question, they darted forward— ensnaring the goddess in a thicket of leaves and vines. She, too, was hurled from the ground; her wrists and ankles bound by egregious plant-life._

 _Fists clenching, she shook her head. "Sorry I asked."_

 _"_ _L-Lady Palutena!" Pit cried. He fought to break free, but it was no use. However, as he watched his goddess, he saw that she made no attempt to struggle. To his amazement, she didn't seem fazed at all… instead, she wore that look of reserved professionalism, like she did on the rare occasions that other deities came to visit. She held her chin up defiantly, a slightly annoyed tone edging into her voice._

 _"_ _All right, Viridi. You've made your point. You can come out now."_

 _Miraculously, Palutena's words had an effect on the invisible goddess. A sharp, amused laugh echoed in the angel's ears._

 _Pit groaned. "Aw, man..."_

 _A quiet breeze rippled through the throne room. It was crisp, clear, and smelled like maple on an early fall day. The wind carried with it the bright green leaves of summer, and a smiling blonde girl that appeared younger than he did. However, he knew those amber eyes. And the vaguely threatening way she carried herself, even though he could tell she wasn't here for battle._

 _Mischief was probably more accurate._

 _The girl grinned, twirling her hand in the air. "Hello, friends!"_

 _Pit wasn't sure what to think. However, as he tugged against the vines that held him, he watched carefully as the goddess sashayed forward. She glanced around the room, surveying her work. "Wow, Palutena. You really need to invest more hearts into your guard. They're seriously lacking in the, well, guard department." She cast a knowing look towards Pit. "Or maybe tell your captain to bulk up a little."_

 _"_ _Don't get too ahead of yourself there, Viridi," Pit smirked. "Understand that you're only able to do this because she's letting you."_

 _Viridi's eyes, flashing in anger, scowled at him. The brash goddess wasted no time in flicking her wrist, tightening the vines that were restraining the poor angel. As Pit struggled, vines snaked around his face, growing until they clamped over his mouth. He could do nothing except summon the best death glare he could muster. Feeling quite accomplished, Viridi turned back to Palutena, whose eyes narrowed._

 _"_ _This is between you and me," Palutena said. "Leave Pit out of it."_

 _"_ _Oh, this is where I'm forced to disagree with you, Palutena," Viridi said, ruffling Pit's hair. "I'd say our little angel here has a lot to do with it. In fact, it's him you can thank for my little visit today."_

 _"_ _What did he do this time?"_

 _She was answered by a muffled whine from Pit's direction, but she kept her gaze on Viridi. However, her rival didn't reply. Instead, she straightened her posture, raising her chin as if she was about to discuss a very important matter. "Now that I have your attention, I'll tell you that I didn't come here to fight. In fact, it's quite the opposite. I'm here to offer my hand."_

 _Palutena raised an eyebrow. "In alliance?"_

 _"_ _No, in marriage. To Pit." She rolled her eyes. "Yes, in alliance! You know, for a goddess of light, you're not very bright."_

 _Palutena flicked her eyes over to Pit. For a moment there, the poor guy looked like was about to have a celestial heart attack. Gaze softening, Palutena once again looked down at Viridi. "Well, I'll have you know that holding your allies prisoner is hardly a way to extend your everlasting gratitude for our help."_

 _With yet another roll of her eyes, Viridi snapped her fingers, urging the vines to recede. Palutena gracefully found her footing, floating down to the marble floor below, while Pit crashed unceremoniously to the ground. The angel glared at Viridi, crossing the length of the room to stand next to his goddess. Pit indignantly dusted off his tunic, his look still sour. "Oh, yeah? Why the sudden change of heart?"_

 _"_ _Simple." She looked down, and suddenly her entire demeanor seemed to change. She didn't look like the arrogant, abrasive Goddess of Nature he'd met all that time ago… but instead, a truly concerned deity, much like Palutena herself. When she looked up again, her amber eyes had hardened beyond anything he'd seen from her before. The joke was over._

 _"_ _Pit, Palutena… After the war was over, I got to thinking. Fighting off Hades, we made a pretty good team— when we weren't, you know, at each other's throats destroying our troops. But… all this war has taken its toll. The earth has been hurt too badly for anything like that to continue. You and I, I think, should end our petty squabbles once and for all… And work to make things better, not worse."_

 _For a moment, the temple was completely silent. As the two heavenly beings took in her words, something seemed to change between them. Despite everything that had happened, everything they'd been through together, Pit couldn't help but smile. Even Palutena had lost her defensive edge, eyes filling with unbridled relief._

 _The Goddess of Light stepped forward, looking down at Viridi contentedly. "Well, I definitely wouldn't be opposed to it... But I'd need the consent of all parties involved. Pit, what do you think of this?"_

 _"_ _Are you kidding?" Pit shouted, barely able to contain his excitement. "This'll be great! We've never had someone who wanted to be our friend before! Usually everyone wants to kill us. So, of course we want you here, Viridi. After all that's happened, I can't imagine it any other way."_

 _The goddess smirked. However, seconds later she turned away. Pit could tell he'd struck a cord. The goddess still looked pretty self-assured when she glanced back at them, though, placing one hand on her hip. "Excellent! I guess, right now, you can call us… allies."_

 _"_ _Right!" Pit said, nodding eagerly. However, he then made a strained expression, tilting his head slightly. "Just so long as you don't break into Skyworld and threaten to strangle me with leaves again."_

 _She cackled, folding her arms. "Fair enough!"_

 ***l~**

Viridi tugged at the sleeve of her dress, nose wiggling. "I was there on business."

Dark Pit nodded, eyes betraying his skepticism. _"Right."_

Turning away from the goddess, the angel instead waved in her direction, starting back on the path. "Anyways, it's none of my business who you associate yourself with. I got places to be. See ya 'round."

"Hey, wait!" she called, running after him. "There's something I need to talk to you about. Have you felt different lately?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not sure." She frowned. "Palutena told me that she and Pit have been almost downright. There's unrest among the gods. See, I tried talking to Lord Dyntos and Lord Poseidon the other day, but those two are being more cryptic than the Oracle of Delphi. And that's saying something."

"And I should care because…?"

"Because that thing that attacked them? It's gonna strike again."

The angel sighed, shifting his weight. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well… I've got a proposition."

Dark Pit shouldered his bow, not even sparing a glance in the goddess's direction. He merely continued along the trail. "Not interested."

"You will be."

"Is that so?"

Viridi pursed her lips and, snapping her fingers, urged the forest around her to bend to her will. Right in front of Dark Pit, a vine grew from the trees overhead, bearing the fruit of a gorgeous red apple. The angel reached for it, but Viridi jerked it out of range. Eyes narrowing, he whirled around.

She smirked. "With all this time you've spent on the road, I can't imagine you've found anything too great to live off of."

"All right," Dark pit said, folding his arms expectantly. "You've got my attention. Impress me."

"I want you to come and stay with me."

"You've asked me a hundred times already. What makes you think I'm gonna cave this time?"

"…It's different now."

"Oh, really?" He towered over her, flashing his most smug, arrogant glare. "Admit it, goddess. You _need_ me."

Viridi's eyes widened. "Why, I never—"

He held his blade against her. "Admit it, or say goodbye to our potential transaction."

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth. "But you've got it wrong. I don't need you for companionship, or whatever other unholy thoughts you had in mind." Dark Pit raised an eyebrow, and she sighed. "It's… not safe out here anymore. If Pit and Palutena were attacked, what makes you think that thing won't go after the others? Or me? Or you? I'm… I'm worried for all of us, Pittoo. I'd hate for you to be alone if you got attacked."

His eyes softened. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"Frankly, Pit destroyed the god who arguably had the most power in the realm. And you're an exact copy of him. What does that make you, Pittoo? A target."

Dark Pit stiffened. "To what?"

Viridi looked away, shifting uncomfortably. "I'm… I'm not sure. But Palutena… She's been getting some really bad feelings lately, even before they were attacked. Pit has, too. She says that something powerful is biding its time, something we won't be able to protect ourselves from on our own. She and Pit have their own plans. But if she's right, and this thing within the darkness is trying to figure out a way to hurt us… This could end badly. Real badly. Underworld Uprising-scale badly."

The angel lowered his bow. His wings twitching, he gazed at Viridi. She didn't seem upset, or even angry… just frustrated. Stepping forward, he frowned. "You… You really just need my help, don't you?"

Viridi nodded. "I need you to help me figure out what's going on. And if we can… stop the darkness in its tracks. It affects me just as it does Palutena. As much as it reviles me to admit it, Pit is the most powerful thing our side has. But he'd never tell me anything as long as Palutena told him to keep his mouth shut. And the only thing equal to him… is you."

Dark Pit was silent for a moment. Contemplating her words, he looked up at the twisting branches above him. This world _was_ a cold place… But there was good in it. And somehow… he didn't want to see that go away, either.

However, one thought nagged at the back of his mind. Tilting his head, he drew his wings in. "…Why do you care so much about me?"

"Because." She avoided his eyes. "We're not exactly enemies now. I want to do right by you… And gods, I don't know why. I'm not good at all this mushy stuff. So, what'll it be, Pittoo? Are you in or out? I'll give you anything you want in return."

He glanced at her. Cocking a smirk, he folded his arms once more. "You know… Contrary to popular belief, I'm not just a heartless dark clone. I'll help you, Viridi. No strings attached."

Her eyes widened. "R-Really?"

"Yeah, yeah— but I'm not your servant, got it? Just an acquaintance doing you a favor. So I expect full accommodations."

She nodded. "Done."

"And knock it off with that godsforsaken nickname."

"Don't count on it— I think it's kind of cute. But… there is one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"...Thanks."

 ***l~**

The storm had been blowing through the Overworld for weeks. Nobody had been concerned with it at first— no one had to be. Angel Land was a place prone to hurricanes and tornadoes… some natural, some not. It was nothing to be worried about. The war was over now.

At least, that was what the old god told himself. It had happened gradually, akin to how the salty sea weathered away at the walls, ever expanding in its territory. When dark clouds had started seeping from the Underworld, it didn't really bother him. He understood that these things happened; occasionally, entities straggled from their boundaries and ended up on the mainland. This was when Palutena would usually send Pit to dispose of them. However, this time was different… the clouds indeed brought monsters, but this time they were obscured by a suffocating bleakness that settled over the land like a thick fog.

It started in the south, stewing in its own humid desolateness for what felt like an age gone by. Scouts had been sent out, of course, but with each mission it was the same. Only reports of heavy rains and winds that seemed to rip the ground up from its roots… and a darkness, lurking within, that couldn't be identified. That was all he'd gotten out of his troops. They refused to investigate further.

It was creeping forward, ever towards the core of Skyworld— ever towards the remaining gods.

Poseidon had observed it all from his palace in the sea. Interfering in the Overworld's balance was not his business… and yet he found himself waiting, waiting, but the forces of Light never made its rounds. And when Dyntos called to tell him the great Goddess of Light's powers had been diluted… It made Poseidon wonder exactly what kinds of forces were at play here. Dyntos, too, had been working to find out what constituted them. However, despite their combined efforts, they could glean nothing.

And nothing was what had been accomplished.

"Dyntos…"

He understood why the old god had retracted his services, but still Poseidon could only imagine the cost. He wished he could do the same. But, as his kin had told him, Palutena wasn't able to correctly assess the situation. And he was unable to contact her. It took a special connection with the goddess in order for someone to force their way into Skyworld... One that he simply did not possess.

And of course, left unchecked the darkness kept spreading, as darkness tends to do. It wasn't his place, but it was threatening his own domain. Something had to be done before it was too late. It wasn't like he could retreat to some secret bunker like Dyntos could. His dominion was too far-reaching. He had to protect all of it as best he could.

It was only a short time until Palutena and Pit would figure it out. They always did. In the meantime, a little self-preservation would not wound him. And the first step… was to know exactly what he was facing.

Which was what brought him to where he was this evening: piloting one of the antique chariots that hadn't seen the light of day since before Palutena had ascended the throne of Skyworld. It was old and rickety, and he was amazed at how well it stayed intact, despite surfing atop the rough waves that the ocean had been producing. The sea was having trouble bending to his will tonight. He could only attribute it to the dark magic… even he felt a bit weaker in its presence. He would have to hurry. He couldn't do much like this.

The two giant seahorses pulling his chariot bucked, and suddenly he was plunged into a howling rain. The bullet-like drops were so thick that he had to squint to see properly, and though water could never hurt him, he felt the maliciousness in the air. He was getting close— the storm was upon him.

Taking the reins in one hand, he brandished his golden, intricately-detailed trident in the other. Careful to keep his grip firm, he ran the tips along the ocean's surface. As he did so, the ripples in the water behind him rose from their currents, lifting his chariot into the air. The dark clouds seemed to tighten around him. The spirit of the storm was aware of his presence, and it wasn't too fond of it.

Poseidon's hand stiffened around his trident's shaft. He couldn't place it, but it felt as if his movements were being traced… some entity was hiding in the shadows, watching him. Flicking his eyes to the side, Poseidon held his trident out, his muscles tensing in anticipation.

"Spirit of the Storm!" he roared, powerful voice booming through the mist. "You are a creature of the Underworld— you have broken through your boundaries. However, it has become clear to my colleagues and me that you are a sentient being. I humbly ask you to retreat back into the pit, or you will face the combined wrath of me and my allies… all the gods of the Overworld."

He was answered by a light thundering in the clouds around him. If he strained his ears, it was almost as if he could hear a faint chuckle… the spirit was mocking him.

"What…"

 _God of the Sea…_

Poseidon's eyes widened. "That voice… Who are you?"

 _I am… returning._

"Who— show yourself!"

The god raised his staff. However, before he could make any move, his chariot began to tremble. Poseidon willed the water to abide him, but it seemed that it was actively pulling against him. The darkness suppressing him was too great— his powers were having trouble manifesting. Before he knew it, he was completely blind… and unable to see the massive surge looming just behind him.

Lightning flashed, but Poseidon was not prepared.

A great wave crashed against his side. The chariot was swept from beneath his feet, but the god managed to catch himself by creating an icy platform below. He'd landed few feet above the water, but he was lost in a swirl of rain and wind. Sticking the prongs into the ice, he leaned against his trident, using it to keep his balance.

"Who are you!" Poseidon bellowed. "What is it that you wish to accomplish?"

He was answered by another spray of water, so powerful that it nearly knocked him off his feet. Sensing another surge, the sea god whirled around, diverting a second large wave that threatened to topple him. All the while, the storm raged around him. He wasn't aware of another presence until it was upon him.

The clouds moved.

Before Poseidon's eyes, the dark masses twisted and pulled together, manipulated by an unseen force. As he watched, he could make out images… humanlike in design, but with a certain elegance those creatures did not possess. The silhouettes, as they came into focus, became increasingly familiar. He saw a woman— lithe in stature, with voluptuous features. To her right, a plump clown-like creature materialized, along with another tall woman with wild hair. He recognized all of these figures, and yet… none of them had any business here. However, they didn't seem to be _really_ there. Instead, as Poseidon peered closer, they looked like nothing more than illusions— illusions of the very same gods who Dyntos had said were unaccounted for.

All between them, other figures started to come into focus... though these carried the lingering scent of Death. Their long cloaks fluttered in the wind, and Poseidon understood what he was facing. He just didn't understand how.

Having lost any trace of levity, Poseidon help his trident at the ready. His eyes narrowed at a bulge in the clouds.

"What… is the meaning of this?"

However, before he was able to discern who his true enemy was, one last figure materialized in the shadows. It was dark and unclear, but Poseidon knew that profile anywhere… It was similar to his own, muscular, well-built and tall. He couldn't make out its face, but he didn't have to. He knew what lied within it. Taking a step back, the old god felt confusion flare within his chest.

Poseidon's eyes widened. "B… Brother?"

 _No,_ the figure said, twisting its hand, _merely… a memory._

The dark clouds swirled around them, growing thicker by the second. Finally fed up with this mockery, Poseidon raised his trident into the air. With a great cry, the sea god willed the waves beneath him to abide, sending a huge swathe of water into the storm. It washed away the figures, plunging him into complete darkness.

"Show yourself!" Poseidon ordered once more. "Instead of resorting to trickery, show yourself! Fight with honor— and go down with it, as well!"

A slight movement to the right caught his attention. Aiming his trident in that direction, Poseidon shot off an icy blast. However, it didn't make contact with anything— only flying into the clouds, swallowed by their absolute blackness. Shaking his head, the god stepped back, realizing that he was surrounded… the only way out would be to shine a light into the darkness.

Poseidon cleared his mind, concentrating on the image of a single being in his mind. He reached out, looking to touch his thoughts to her.

"Palutena!" he cried, trying to establish a connection. "Please! You must answer!"

Lightning flashed once more and the god whirled around, seeing a shadow dart past from the corner of his eye. Uneasiness creeping into his soul, Poseidon cried out once more.

"Palutena—"

Something struck him from behind. It wasn't water this time. Whatever it was left a searing pain upon impact, and Poseidon was forced to his knees. Muscles aching with each movement, he tried to swing his trident around— but the shadow was much too fast. With one decisive blow to Poseidon's wrist, his trident as sent sliding across the ice platform and out of his sight. Its power now obscured by the darkness, Poseidon could do nothing but rest his arms on the ground. He panted.

It had been a long time since he had had any direct combat, and Poseidon knew this was what cost him— his rustiness had turned into weakness, and he wasn't what he once was. His reflexes were slow, and his instincts had been whittled down. He was never much one for battle, anyway— it had always been his brothers, bringing him into petty family squabbles. But this was different… Much different than anything he'd ever been dragged into. This darkness was absolute… Something he hadn't seen since the Dark Ages. It wasn't right. It wasn't _natural._

It was a hatred so deep, even he couldn't fathom it.

Poseidon, despite himself, peeled his limbs from the ground. He called to Palutena again and again, but the storm was blocking his powers, just as Dyntos said it had with the goddess herself. It was futile. He was cornered.

He felt another advancing presence to his left, but he couldn't even shield himself in time. Lightning-quick, an armlike extension shot from the smoke-thick clouds. Faster than his eyes could understand it, the appendage wrapped itself around Poseidon's neck. The old god tried to pry it off, but it was no use— he was locked in place.

Almost instantly, Poseidon felt the effects of dark magic seep into his veins. A wave of exhaustion overcame him. His will to struggle fading, Poseidon tried his hardest to wrench himself from the darkness's grip.

This magic was unlike any he'd come into direct contact with before. It was deep, malicious… and ancient. But it was more than that, too. There was traces of other kinds of magic within, as well— darkness, power, chaos, and death. It was theirs, he realized. The missing gods… they, too, had fallen to this being. And he'd been lured right into the same trap.

"You stole their powers…" he uttered, feeling his consciousness slip away. "You defeated them and took them… and now… you have mine, too…"

 _Perceptive._ He heard a deep chuckle. However, as the voice spoke, the darkness pulsated around him. It was as if forming words took a great deal of its energy… perhaps, in a different time, Poseidon could take advantage of this weakness. But as it was, he was too brittle. Now, all he could do was listen, the voice echoing in his thoughts as a metronome. _You felt the personal effects of your kin. You understand._

Poseidon groaned. He felt all of his strength fall away, his powers draining from him by the second. His shoulders slumping, he exhaled, all of his bones nothing but dead weight. "You have… observed us… for a long time."

 _I have._

"You have won this battle, Dark One," Poseidon conceded. His arms fell, and his knees buckled. However, he mustered the energy to continue, desperate to glean something, _anything,_ from his attacker. "But, a fair warning before you tread further… you are dealing with forces you cannot comprehend. Palutena and her angel will restore us. You will not succeed."

 _…_ _You are wrong._

"W-What… But…" His eyes widened, and suddenly he understood. "You are weak."

 _I build my strength. I, unlike so many before me, truly understand my adversary. And that is why I will succeed, god. You will finally get the punishment you deserve… a new Golden Age has begun._

"P-Punishment…" Poseidon's eyes grew heavy. "I am immortal. Kill me in this form as many times as you want. I will return. I will regain my strength."

 _I cannot kill you… but I can send you to a place where you will not be a nuisance. Your powers and your body will be a slave unto my command— and your spirit, a trophy. Rest well, God of the Sea. You will join your brethren soon enough._

Poseidon felt another wave of dark magic cascade through his body, and cried out in pain. The storm flared around him, the rain and ice intensifying as he felt his power leaving him. The sea surged, but it was not his doing.

Finally, his resolved crumbled. Poseidon's eyes closed, and one last word fell from his lips, the last thought he could process before his world faded to darkness.

"Palutena…"

Somewhere far away, a goddess awoke with a piercing scream. If one had looked upon her in that moment, one could have sworn she'd seen a ghost.


	4. Overcast

**Okay. So. It was brought to my attention that there are some…interesting points of view I could've explored at the beginning of this story. So, while a lot has happened, I think it was just as good to go back and add some context— so think of this as a, ah-hem, refurbishment update. If you look through previous chapters, you'll see some scenes that add a lot of information about what's going on in Angel Land. Two gods have a conversation, Viridi strikes a deal, and the sea itself is conquered… so before continuing with this story, I'd highly recommend going back and reading through those chapters.**

 **And that's the great thing about this being a living, breathing work of fiction— the fact that things can be pointed out to me, and I can go back and fix them accordingly. Now, I feel much more confident about the pacing and information revealed up to this point.**

 _Overcast_

 _I cannot see past the target on your back…_

"But…" Pit mumbled, brain still hazy. "I… I've done everything I could. We imprisoned them… Medusa and Hades. They can't hurt us anymore."

 _They're attached to you._

Pit reached out. The air around him was thick, tinged with an icy stillness he'd never quite felt before. It was dark here… an oppressive blackness, that seemed to pulsate with a breath of its own. However, his body glowed with a faint aura… the aura of light, something that all angels were graced with. Looking all around him, Pit could see nothing… not even the ground he was standing on.

 _Not all of them wish you well._

"Who?" he whispered, looking up. "Who attacked me?"

Suddenly, another voice caught his attention. He looked to his left, startled, as a happy giggling filled his ears. He was met with a welcoming sight— Lady Palutena, glowing just as he was, her smile bright. She didn't seem to see him, however; she was walking away, out into the darkness surrounding them. Pit reached out. "Hey, w-wait! Come back!"

 _All gods break their oaths. It is in their nature._

Pit stuck his foot out, tapping the ground ahead of him. Sidling forward, he began to pick up his pace as his goddess made ground on him.

 _You cannot trust a god… Not even the ones you love._

He followed Palutena for a few moments. However, with each step he took, it seemed as if she was moving farther into the distance. Finally, when his muscles were aching and he couldn't go on, the girl ahead of him stopped. Cautiously he approached, halting a few yards behind her.

"Lady… Palutena?"

Once again, she did not respond. Instead, as soon as the words left his lips, he watched as she spread her arms wide. She pitched forward, falling into the darkness around them.

Pit froze. "No…"

 _"Lady Palutena_!" he screamed. He lunged for the edge, but was blown back as a horrible wind roared past him, knocking him from his feet.

 _Your time has ended._

"No!" he repeated. "No!"

He struggled against the gale, but could manage nothing more than to pull himself back to a standing position. As he fought to regain his balance, he looked up again, only to have his breath stolen from him as he did.

Two golden eyes glowed in the darkness. They weren't human— they were much too big. They were beast-like, feral… and, he thought with a sickening feeling, _familiar._

Where had he seen those eyes before?

 _All oaths will be broken, and all gods shattered._

The eyes moved around him, and he could hear a faint growling coming from their direction. They circled around him, examining him as if he were some type of prey. He stepped back, but could go nowhere— the wind formed a barrier. Gritting his teeth, Pit faced the monster, utterly defenseless.

 _A new golden age has begun._

The creature charged forward, and Pit could do nothing but throw his hands up, his own cries resounding in his ears as he did. All Pit could see were the shapes of two yellow eyes, glowing in the terrible blackness. And then, he felt nothing.

 _My, my. You are one hard angel to catch._

Pit bolted awake.

His return to reality was so powerful that he threw himself sideways, falling from something soft onto something hard underneath him. Instinctively, he threw his arms out to catch himself, forgetting just how serious his wounds were. As soon as it met the ground, his arm gave out, and he felt a jolt in each of his bones as he crashed to the ground. Groaning, he peeled himself from the floor.

The angel's eyes had trouble adjusting to his surroundings. When he'd went to sleep, he was in the throne room… but now, he was sitting in the comfort of his own chambers, his fluffy blankets in a pile on the floor beside him. Palutena must've ordered the Centurions to take him to his own room... he had to admit, her gilded throne wasn't comfortable, but he still would've felt better beside her. Especially with what he'd just gone through... It was a dream. But it certainly didn't feel that way.

Blowing a strand of hair from his eyes, Pit peered through the cut-out window on the wall next to him. The moon hung low, its beams casting a pale glimmer over his chambers— judging from its position, it was just a couple of hours before dawn. He'd slept through evening and most of the night.

The thoughts of what transpired earlier spun around his head.

 _Lady Palutena?_ he called in his thoughts. _Are you there?_

He waited for a few seconds, but there was no answer. Pit pulled himself up, and a chill ran up his spine as his bare feet met the marble floor. Drawing his wings close, the boy crept forward, exiting his chambers.

 _Lady Palutena, please open up. I want to talk to you._

When there was no answer, he shook his head. Out loud, he said in a strained voice, "It's important."

But, once again, there was nothing but silence. His face falling in slight disappointment, Pit leaned against the marble. He closed his eyes, trying to locate her presence.

 _…Where are you?_

The angel's shoulders slumped. Her presence wasn't close to him, as it usually was. Suddenly, he felt like he was going to be sick. Fear rising in his chest, Pit shouted louder, desperate to get his goddess's attention. "L-Lady Palutena! Please answer me! Please!"

However, no matter what he said, it was no use. No matter what he did, he couldn't establish a connection. However, Pit knew that this was no time to panic. So, instead, he cleared his thoughts, trying to find a solution. _Hm…_ She could usually locate him by a mere thought. He wondered if he could do the same with her.

Closing his eyes once more, Pit pictured her face in his mind. The dark feeling was still pulling at his midsection, but the thought of his goddess made it… lighter, somehow. The reflection made him concentrate harder. He wasn't adept at using magic or manipulating Palutena's own powers himself… Their empathy link wasn't a two-way street. But still he felt a divine presence, pulling him towards the portal-door. Despite the strangeness of its location, the angel sighed in relief.

"My turn this time," he mumbled to himself, weary eyes opening. _"Gotcha."_

He bounded down the stairs. Pit being Pit, he almost tripped a few times, but he managed to catch himself by the flutters of his wings. Palutena was near the back entrance of the temple, the door that opened anywhere you needed it to, and he felt their connection strengthening with every foot he covered between them. As he passed through the temple's lofty interior, the night sky became clear to him… A few black clouds strayed here and there, but otherwise the stars casted their glow on the temple, making the luminescent exterior shine in a rainbow of colors. He didn't like the dark, but the beauty of Palutena's domain almost made it worthwhile to be out in it. He loved this place… and was proud to call it his home.

However, even with the dancing colors, Pit's eyes were drawn to something else entirely. A silhouette at the rainbow staircase was coming into focus, and he recognized it immediately.

But something kept him from calling out to her.

As he drew closer, he saw that she was doing something… her staff was raised high in the air, a sapphire light radiating from the orb on its head. Her halo, too, was resonating softly behind her. It looked as if she was trying to warp somewhere… outside of Skyworld. Shaking his head, Pit stepped forward.

"…Lady Palutena?"

The goddess elicited a surprised squeal, whirling around. She was so startled that her grip on her staff slipped, causing it to clatter to the stone below. When she saw who it was, however, she gave a sigh of relief— only to jump back, folding her hands behind her.

"Oh, P-Pit!" She smiled nervously, stepping away from him. "I thought you'd be asleep. You're supposed to be resting."

"Yeah, I could tell you the same thing," he said, nodding suspiciously. "Um, Lady Palutena? What's that?"

"Oh, just my staff. Heh. You know, use that thing every day."

"Funny. No, I meant the portal."

She glanced back over her shoulder. Sure enough, a circular inscription had appeared on the door, runes and symbols lining the outside of it. "I, er, have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right."

"Gods, you're a tough one to crack," she muttered. Tilting her head, she gave him the most knowing smile she could muster, twirling her fingers in his direction. "This, my friend, is a _dream._ You're sleepwalking. And when you crawl back into bed, you'll wake up, and this exchange will have never taken place."

However, Pit wasn't having any of it. Gaze narrowing, he folded his arms. "You didn't notice me. You must've been _really_ preoccupied with making sure you left quietly." Suddenly though, his expression softened. Looking up at her, pure confusion filling his eyes, the angel's voice was small. "Where are you trying to go?"

Realizing she'd been defeated, Palutena drew back. "I have something I need to do."

"Without me?"

Sighing, the goddess picked her staff up from the ground. Once back in her hands, its glass orb resonated, echoing the power she gave to it. She ran her fingers along it, a somber look filling her features. "I guess we've both gotten too old for me to sneak past you anymore, huh?"

Pit looked down, wings drooping. "I just… want to know why you think you'd need to in the first place."

Palutena winced at the hurt in his voice. "Pit…" She stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Because if I told you where I was going, I knew you'd try and stop me— and you'd win. But I can't afford for you to. Not this time."

He sighed, staring at her hand. "You… You're going to fight the storm, aren't you?"

Shaking her head, Palutena had a deep seriousness in her face. "I have to do something."

The angel looked up, wings flaring. "No way! Not a chance! Do you see what that thing did to me? If... If it got ahold of you... Gods, I can't even think about it."

"Pit." She turned her gaze towards the horizon. The night was still… a deep contrast to the tempest that seemed to be raging within the goddess. He saw within her at that moment something that he didn't see often— true sadness. "I didn't wake you for this, because I didn't want you to worry about me, but…" She stumbled, seemingly trying to find the words to say. Pit silently begged her to continue. Finally, the goddess straightened, reservation creeping into her stature. "I… had a nightmare again, Pit."

"Lady Palutena," he whispered, shooting her a helpless look. "Why wouldn't you tell me that?"

"Because making me feel better is not part of your job description," she answered.

"Well, sure, but I thought we were past that."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Well… Yeah, we are. But that doesn't change the fact that the storm hurt you. Badly. I'm just… I'm sick of having to put you through all of this. I'm sick of having to go through it myself. That storm, the darkness it brought with it, it's not natural… I-I think it's gotten to some of the others already."

Pit glanced back at her. "What do you mean?"

"That thing hurt you, Pit... And I was helpless. I couldn't do anything. My powers— they're being blocked. And I think that's the reason why I haven't been able to get into contact with Dyntos, or Thanatos, or even Pandora. And my nightmare... Poseidon. He was calling for me. He's in trouble. I have to go help him."

"You can't." Pit's eyes were large and serious. "Lady Palutena, that thing is after _you._ You can't go and help Lord Poseidon. You can't. He's gone already."

"But..." She reached out to him. "How can you be sure?"

 _A new golden age has begun._

He struggled to steady his breathing, once again clutching at his burning scratches. "Something's happened."

"Your highness! Your highness!"

His attention was ripped away as another voice entered the chamber, from the hall that led to the grand entrance of Palutena's temple. There, a Centurion Knight hovered, an urgent look riddled across his face. He gave a quick bow, but that didn't stop him from waving his bow frantically. "It's bad! It's so bad!"

Holding her hands up, the goddess stepped forward. "Calm down! What's wrong? What is it?"

Pit walked up beside her, taking the Centurion's headwings with both hands. Effectively immobilized, the knight looked up, eyes passing between the concerned faces of his superiors. Shaking slightly, he saluted.

"It's Mistress Viridi," the Centurion said, voice trembling. "You should come quickly, my lady— she's been hurt."

 ***l~**

"I just… I don't understand! It's only been a few hours— I didn't even feel her presence!"

Their footsteps echoed around them as they made their way forward, to the front entrance of the throne room, which was closed off from the grand hall proper. There, the huge double doors were quaking slightly— no doubt from the wind that had accompanied the clouds into Skyworld. Panting lightly, Palutena reached for the edge, Pit opposite her. Together, they pushed the doors open just enough to let them through.

Palutena's breath caught in her throat. "Oh, no…"

The scene outside the temple was chaos. Everything was gray— from the low-hanging clouds all around them to the wild wind that blasted through the marble pillars, the entirety of Skyworld had been enveloped in the dagger-like rain. Pit squinted to try and see through the storm, but he could barely make out even those buildings that were close to him. With the wetness came a chill— a freezing one, the kind felt in winters that were not native to Angel Land. The air bit at his skin as they peered out, even under the bandages. It seemed as if the coldness of the air made his cuts burn fiercer.

Waterfalls poured over Palutena's marble structures. She reached an out under them, her hand struggling to keep up under the torrential water. She pulled back and shook it dry, an uncomfortable expression crossing her face. "I don't know what we can do," she said. "It's not like we can fight a _storm."_

"Lady Palutena! Captain, sir!"

The two looked out to the courtyard, glowing ominously in the pre-dawn light. There, they could barely make out the silhouette of a burly, ape-like creature hovering through the rain. Accompanying him were two smaller shadows, each carrying a halberd— Centurion Knights and one Strongarm. The bravest of the three flew forward, water dripping off the sides of his helmet. When he met his comrades, he turned to look back at them, an unsure expression crossing his face. "Mistress Viridi is here in Skyworld. Permission to allow her entry?"

"Where is she?" Palutena cried, her voice nearly getting lost in the wind.

"Here, my lady," he responded. He gestured to the Strongarm, who the must've summoned to their side— she hadn't noticed it before, but something was draped across his arms. Sure enough, as he moved into the torchlight, what she saw made her heart yearn in sadness.

Viridi… the Goddess of Nature, their ally, their _friend…_ was lying in the Strongam's hands, shivering in the night air and looking only half-conscious in the dim light. Her amber eyes opened only halfway, and it seemed that she was using all her strength to keep them that way. Bruises and Scratches covered her head to foot— none quite as severe as the ones Pit had endured, but painfully similar. The deep pink dress she always wore was in tatters, and the ponytail that normally held her golden hair had been tugged loose. Her breathing was shallow, and rain dripped from her skin. Palutena slowly approached her, tears pooling in her eyes. "Oh, Viridi…"

Pit was amazed at how fragile and tiny the young goddess looked in the huge Centurion's arms. One wrong move, Pit was afraid, and he'd crush her.

"Pit…" she panted. "Palu… tena…"

The Knight drifted forward, shaking his head in remorse. "She was dropped off here by someone, I couldn't tell who— I just caught the tail end of their shadow before they dived off the side again. The rain didn't start until she arrived here. I believe she has something to do with it."

"And the Forces of Nature?'

"Nowhere in sight, I'm afraid."

"Thank you," she whispered. "You're dismissed."

Exchanging looks with one another, the trio of Knights began to back away, leaving their lady to her grievances. His feelings of uncertainty growing every second, Pit turned back to the goddesses. Viridi was looking to Palutena, her eyes wide with fear and desperation. Pit had never seen such a look on her face. If he had to be honest with himself… it terrified him.

"They… They followed me," she said.

"Who did?"

However, before she could answer, the younger goddess's muscles seized in pain. Looking up, Palutena tugged on the Centurion's arm. "Help me get her inside."

Nodding, her servant pushed past the doors and carried her across the room. At Palutena's direction, he deposited Viridi on the chair. She winced at the sudden movement, but made no protest. Holding hand over one arm, she looked up at her fellow goddess, eyes wild.

"I'm— I'm sorry to have come here, but I didn't have anywhere else to go—"

"It's okay, Viridi," Palutena said, gently lowering her onto the throne. "It's all right. You're safe here."

As Palutena knelt to start assessing her damage, the Centurion left them alone. Kneeling next to them, Pit took Viridi's hand, allowing her to squeeze it as Palutena applied pressure to the scratches that were bleeding. None of her wounds looked too bad— perks of being a goddess. She seemed more scared than anything else. The few superficial marks she had gained weren't nearly as bad as his own, but still she clutched them, trying to curb the pain. Pit's eyes filled with sadness, and a sympathetic look crossed his face. As silence laced the throne room, he twisted one of Palutena's cloths around his free hand, looking at it as if it could tell him the cause behind Viridi's injured state. He had a suspicion… and he didn't like where it was taking him.

Palutena must have thought the same thing. He met her eyes, and they softened.

"…What did this to you?" he asked.

"There were so many…" she whimpered, resting her head against the back of the throne. "I don't… I don't remember."

Once again, a hush fell over the trio. After a few moments, Palutena stood, lips thinning.

"Wait here, Viridi," she said.

The girl groaned in response.

Pt raised an eyebrow as his goddess moved around the back of the throne, toward the reflecting pool. Careful not to disturb Viridi, he sidled beside her, climbing the steps to meet the green-haired girl.

What are you doing?" Pit whispered, taking his place beside Palutena.

"A good thing," she replied. She twirled her fingers in the water, sending ripples all the way to the bowl's edges. "I'm contacting Pittoo. I'm going to see if he's felt any more disturbances in the Overworld."

"Too late," Viridi mumbled.

Palutena looked up, startled. "What?"

Before another word could be exchanged, something burst through the front doors of the temple. In a blur of black and green, it slid across the floor, quickly recovering and bouncing back in the opposite direction— it was trying to close the doors. With great difficulty, too, because the relentless wind was fighting against him. Perhaps through strength or sheer willpower, he managed to close the door, collapsing back against it as he did so.

The two blinked, unsure if what they were seeing was true. Pit had barely had time to jump into a fighting stance, but as he lowered his fists, he saw that he was facing no enemy. He didn't understand it, but the sight relieved him.

Breathing heavily, the figure threw his hand up. "You called?"

"Pittoo!" Pit rushed over to him, offering the dark angel a hand. To his surprise, it was accepted, and he pulled the boy up. "Are you okay? You look… a wreck."

His twin, too, was dripping from all the water he was laden with. His black hair was pasted to his forehead, and visible droplets collected on his wings. Giving them a good flap, the angel splayed water everywhere, wringing the tail of his tunic on the front doorstep. "How do I look now?" he asked.

Pit wiped the water from his face, flicking it in his opposite's direction. "Like a million hearts," he responded dryly.

Palutena shot a questioning look at Viridi, but still kept her gaze on Dark Pit. The Nature Goddess looked straight ahead, as if she was still living a nightmare.

"He… helped me," she said. "Pittoo saved me. He's the only reason I made it out of my temple alive."

"Really?" Palutena asked. Pit received a mixture of emotions—she was both surprised and impressed. And she wanted him to know it. Understanding, he turned to his doppelganger.

"Why'd you help?" Pit asked.

Dark Pit shot him a snarky look, placing his hand on his hip. "Oh, I got out of bed this morning and decided that I wasn't feeling particularly malevolent— figured I'd spend the day getting cats out of trees or something. But here we are."

Pit grunted, exasperated. "Pittoo—"

"Because I'm a good person, okay?" He threw an arm out. "When I got Viridi's distress signal, I decided it was worth my time to help her. Turns out, things were worse than I'd thought. That little rainstorm you were playing in earlier? It followed her home. I'm glad I _did_ help, because if I hadn't, she would have ended up just like Phosphora and the others-"

"Pittoo." Pit's eyes widened. "What happened to Phosphora and the others?"

The dark angel shrugged. Turning away, he folded his arms, narrowing his eyes as if the very thought made him angry. "Well… They got attacked by the same things that attacked you," he said. "Viridi's been trying to get ahold of their spirits, but her connection with them isn't like yours and Palutena's, or yours and mine. I'm not sure what happened… we all got separated in the storm. I told them to meet up with us here, but… doesn't look like they made it."

Pit shook his head. "Oh, my gods…" He swallowed, unsure of how to process this new information. "I feel so bad for them…"

"Yeah. I do, too."

They fell into silence as they watched Palutena clean what remained of Viridi's wounds. However, Pit noticed one more thing he wished to question his twin about. Turning to gaze at his hardened crimson eyes, Pit leaned in close to him, making sure that his observation was correct.

"You don't have a scratch."

Dark Pit glanced down at his arms, still folded tightly. "No… I don't."

Wrinkling his nose, Pit turned back to the goddesses across from them. With Dark Pit trailing behind, he ascended the small platform that the throne sat upon. Viridi was almost completely attended to now, and her injuries didn't glow as angrily as they had when she'd first arrived.

Inhaling sharply, she closed her eyes. "I know why it came after me."

Each of them lowered their hands, giving the injured goddess their full attention.

"After I left here, I went back to my temple to try and figure out what was going on," she said, and the other goddess nodded. "It was the others, Palutena. They didn't answer my calls. I sent the Flages to their domains, but… they were... Empty." She leaned back, looking at the temple's ceiling. "All of them are gone."

Palutena took a step back, the goddess paling as Viridi's words reached her ears. "That's… That's not possible."

"I know."

The Goddess of Light looked as if she'd been winded. Utterly confused, she lowered herself onto the marble steps, dully aware that Pit had moved beside her. Raising an eyebrow, Dark Pit turned back to Viridi. "Why does that matter?"

"Because," Pit said, reaching out to steady his goddess, "it means that something happened to them. The other gods only leave their domains for two reasons: one, they're up to no good, or two, they were forced out. And if all of them went missing… Which one sounds like the better option?"

"I'm not liking where this is going," his twin responded.

"So, if we're the only two gods whose whereabouts are known, that leaves seven others unaccounted for," Palutena said, pacing down the throne room. "I know you looked for Poseidon and Dyntos, but did you check on the others too?"

Viridi nodded. "First I tried looking for Pandora and Thanatos, they'd kept mostly to themselves after the war. The places they usually hang out were devoid of their auras— graveyards, the Labyrinth, and even their home bases in the Underworld. Then, I noticed that Pyrrhon's soul had been in Angel Land recently. But that stupid thing he has, the Sun Chariot— I found it abandoned in some field over by Phoenix Mountain. And the worst part?"

"Dare I ask?"

"Even Medusa and Hades, where their souls had been imprisoned by the rest of us… they were gone from there, Palutena. There was no trace of them anywhere."

Pit sighed, breaking his gaze from his allies. "That… that thing tried to take me. If it followed Viridi and tried the same thing with her, then we know what must've attacked the other gods. And if all of them are gone—"

Dark Pit inclined his head. "We know who they're going for next."

"So what do we do? Prepare for war?"

"With what?" Viridi interjected. "We don't even know who our enemies are. Even if we did, there's no way we could take them. Look how powerful they are— one scratch, and they almost killed you, Pit. You're the closest thing we've got to a weapon, and even you're powerless against it!"

"Argh…" Pit scowled, balling his fists. "It's… that's so unfair!"

"That's your weakness," she said. "That's how it is."

"Viridi's right," Palutena whispered. "As it stands now, we can't face this... thing, whatever it is. You and I wouldn't last a second out there. I just…" She looked down, guilt filling her eyes. "I don't understand how all of this got past me. I'm the ruler of Angel Land… I'm supposed to know these things."

"You've done what you could," Pit said, moving beside her. "This thing is blocking you, right? You can't help that. But what I don't get is why someone would kidnap the gods. I mean, without them, the natural balance of this place will go haywire. Does somebody really hate the humans that badly?"

"Seriously," Viridi said. "Not even I did."

"I don't think that's the case." Palutena shook her head. "It looks as if it has something to do with our powers. Pittoo knows this better than any of us: when you defeat a god and take their powers, you'll be capable of many, many things. I don't think another god is doing this. We all know too well what happens when we invade each other's domains."

"Yeah, that'd be pointless. Unless…"

"Someone's looking to remove us from power."

Viridi exhaled. "I think you're right."

"But… who?"

A distant boom sounded outside the temple, signifying that the storm hadn't passed. The rumbling reflected the heavy atmosphere that had settled over the temple. It was a startling revelation indeed… and Pit felt his mind rush at the thought.

"The Reapers…" he whispered.

"Yes." Palutena closed her eyes. "They never go outside their domain unless told to do so. Previously, it had been Medusa and Hades who'd given them orders. What attacked us had been the Reapers, no doubt about it. So, someone who has influence over the Reapers… The question is, why do they look so different? I doubt they'd be able to evolve like that on their own. Especially given their rather… quirky design."

"But that doesn't tell us anything," Viridi said. "Any person with half a brain can claim to be the Underworld's ruler—especially now that there isn't one— and rally the Reapers in their favor. We should've kept an eye on them."

"We should've done a lot of things," Palutena sighed. "We have too many enemies. We won't know until they want us to."

"Maybe not," Dark Pit interrupted, "But I get the feeling we're about to find out."

Curious expressions crossing their faces, Pit and Palutena walked to where the other angel had moved, looking through one of the cut-out windows near the throne room's entrance. Gazing out beside him, the two realized that their ally was correct— the darkest clouds, which had been skirting around Skyworld all night, had finally crested its borders, looming ominously over the city proper.

Palutena's breath shallowed. "No… Oh, no…"

Before the words could even cross her lips, however, another wave of thunder crashed through the sky. A bright flash shone against the purple pre-dawn light. Pit heard the menacing patter of rain before he saw it… but wet, circular marks were left on the marble of Palutena's temple. As the rain began to fall harder, the clouds parted to show something that sent a chill through the very essence of their souls.

"Something's out there."

"This is just like what happened at Viridi's place," Dark Pit muttered. "This storm's about to get a whole lot worse."

Palutena's eyes widened. "How could it have broken through my barrier? That's old magic!"

Viridi raised an eyebrow. "As in, not yours."

"No," she said, hands balling into fists. "As in, my father's."

Pit glanced at her. So that explained it, then. Palutena very, _very_ rarely talked about her family— he knew that all gods were related somehow, but they didn't mention it. That was something they'd rather forget, he supposed. But he knew that Palutena's father was one of the old gods... The King of the Gods, to be precise. He'd left the title to Palutena when he'd left this realm. That had sparked many wars—two of which he'd participated in himself. If Palutena's barrier really was created by the Elder Gods, then it should've held… no matter the enemy.

Shaking it off, Pit turned back to the view outside of the temple. If he squinted, he could just barely make out the shapes of a few of his Centurions, huddled together and looking into the storm nervously. It was clear they were on edge, as they each held their bows against the clouds, flinching each time thunder pounded across the skyline. From the corner of his eye, he could see something stirring in the shadows.

"We have to figure out something."

"It's not like we can manhandle a cloud."

Pit watched intently. The shape in the cloud seemed too big to be a Centurion, too skinny for a Stongarm… and not defined enough to be one of Viridi's troops. Pit's fists tightened as it floated closer. The Centurions didn't seemed to notice to approaching shadow, and instead were shoving each other, probably arguing over who was to go out and investigate. Finally, the bravest of the three floated forward. He turned back, saying something to his comrades, and disappeared into the rain.

A few tense seconds passed. The atmosphere around the temple seemed to freeze. And then, something came flying from the clouds.

A halberd. A Centurion-sized halberd.

It drove into the stone beside them. Quivering, the Centurions looked up at the figure before them… and could do nothing as sharp claws wrapped around their bodies.

"No!" Pit cried.

The few who were left scrambled back, but they weren't fast enough— more Reapers shot from the clouds, swarming them, taking each one with little resistance. Even the Strongarms were no match; several of the creatures rushed them at once. They were utterly helpless— and yet, none of them seemed to be taking any hits. Instead, the Reapers were dragging them back into the clouds, their screams of terror cut short.

"What's going on?" Palutena shouted, rushing to the window. However, her face paled as she saw what was happening…

Her troops were hopelessly outnumbered.

"I've got to help them!" Pit yelled, lunging for the temple's entrance. Mouth agape, Palutena sprinted to the doors, a pale light already materializing in her hand.

"Pit, not again! You can't take anymore!"

She ran out after him, following him through the temple's front door. Dark Pit threw his arm out. "Uh, wait! You can't—"

He was cut off as the loud echoing of the front doors resounded through the room. Pinching the bridge of his nose, the dark angel let out a deep sigh.

"Gods…" Dark Pit cursed. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

He moved to follow them, but was stopped when the Goddess of Nature let out a sharp cry. She threw a hand out, catching the dark angel by the arm. He whirled around, a biting remark stirring in his throat, but it died as soon as he saw Viridi's face.

"You have to stop them."

He gave her a disgruntled look, trying to break free of her grip. "Why should I?"

"That was dark magic, Pittoo," she rasped, eyes pleading. "Something more powerful than what Medusa or Hades were capable of. It hurt me— but it'll _kill_ them."

 **Sorry if all the expositional things were quite boring. But, they were needed, and now it seems that Pit and Palutena are in deep trouble… Things will be picking up in the next chapter, _Hurricane!_ Hope to see you tune in!**


End file.
